Rise of the Supernovas
by scarface101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a young dreamer who wants to bring peace to the Nations, but he can't do it alone watch as he becomes what destiny meant him to be, with his nakama by his side the world will tremble beneath the Supernova's NarutoxMassiveharem multixover. Rewrite in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey gang! Scarface101 at your service! This was actually my first fan-fic, originally called: Rise of the Maelstrom, but I was a new author then and it had WAY too many errors but now I'm restarting it with a clean slate; this story will feature a smart/powerful Naruto with a massive harem and this story will be multi-xover as to who's in the harem wait and see.**

**A/N: What up, y'all? This is Kid Buu 619 with my first time beta reading. I am glad to be working with Scarface101 here.**

**This Fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. (KB619: Because if we did, there'd be some serious changes.)**

Chapter 1: Prologue.

The Rikkudo Sennin was looking at the Juubi no Okami with a sad expression etched on his face and then turned facing the Juubi's younger brothers and sisters ,who despite often fighting with one another we're always protecting one another like any other family.

The Sennin sighed and said "I'm sorry everyone but my time in this world is almost over, I'm afraid I only have a few days left." This earned a few tears from all the bijuu who viewed the Sennin as a father figure while the Nibi shouted **"BUT TOU-SAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE US ALONE YOU PROMISED YOU'D ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR US!**"

The dying Sennin smiled and replied "Even if I pass on from this world, I will still watch all of you and guide you to complete your mission; you remember it don't you?" the ten bijuu nodded and said in unison** "Yes Tou-san"**

He nodded and said "As always I will review it so you don't forget; Your mission is to find, and protect 'The child of prophecy' until he is ready for his destiny; I'm not sure who it is but the child will be the one who despite the hatred of many will rise during a time of great sorrow and suffering, who will put his/her life on the line for the sake of others and never surrender to the darkness. There will be probable's, those who may seem like the child but aren't ;this child will be one of your container's; I'm sure of it ,now go and find the child and bring peace to this world."

The bijuu nodded and left for their respective territories except the Juubi, she looked down at her father figure and asked **"What about me Tou-san?"** the human had a sad face and answered "I'm sorry Juu-chan but your too dangerous for anyone except 'The child of prophecy' to contain, your power will be a key factor in helping the child establish true peace amongst the nations; until then you have to wait inside the moon ,when it's time for you to return you will be released and will become sealed inside the child."

The ten-tailed wolf was in shock and said **"Are you crazy Tou-san? Containing one bijuu is hard enough for a human but two? He'll explode before the sealing even starts!"** the Sennin took his staff and slammed it onto the wolf-like bijuu's head shouting "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO YOU SHITTY BRAT? I'M THE FUCKING RIKKUDO SENNIN I ALWAYS HAVE A WAY TO BEAT THE LAWS OF NATURE!"

The Juubi just nodded and decided to put some faith in her tou-san waiting for him to seal her inside the moon

**Over 500 years later**

Naruto Uzumaki was gazing out the window while thinking about what he read in a history book that his teacher and brother figure Iruka gave him; the blonde at first had no interest in the book but as he read through it his attention was caught by the Three Shinobi Wars and as he read about them he asked himself _'Why did they have to fight to that extent? Why was it needed for so many to lose their lives? For so many parents to cry for their children, for so many husbands and wives to cry for their lost loved ones.'_

His thinking was interrupted by a bunch of loud fan-girls arguing about who had the 'right' to sit next to their Sasuke-kun he sighed and asked himself '_Why did Kami allow fan-girls to be born?'_ the fan-girls then turned their sights at the blonde jinchuuriki and a pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno shouted "NARUTO-BAKA GET OUT OF THAT SEAT, ONLY I CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" **(KB19: Bitch, get off the teme's dick and shut up before I make you!)**

Naruto gave her a blank face and said "Does this seat have your name on it? If not then go away." The banshee went for a blow to the blonde's head but he ducked underneath making the fan-girl punch her crush in the face causing the brooding emo to fly out the window. **(KB619: Just what I like to see, the duck ass hairstyle brooder flying out a DAMN window. You think deserved it? I sure as hell think so.)**

All the fan-girls were in shock at what happened as the blonde jinchuuriki looked out the window and said "Damn, he's still alive."** (KB619: Goddamn, Naruto! That punch should've killed him!)** This made everyone in the class shout "YOU WANTED HIM TO DIE?"

Naruto nodded and said with a sigh "Yeah if Sasuke wasn't here there wouldn't be any fan-girls to annoy everyone." This earned a few snickers from the male half of the class and a small giggle from the shy Hyuuga female that was sitting in the corner.

Sakura said with an evil voice "Shut up Naruto-baka your just jealous because you're not a genius like Sasuke-kun."**(KB619: Keep it up, you damn banshee. (holding 2 P-90s, ready to shoot.))** The blonde sighed and responded "No one needs to be a genius to be strong." "This coming from the orphan who's parents abandoned you because you're worthless." The banshee said with a grin while the blonde boy was considering on throwing her out the window, as a new voice entered the conversation

A blonde girl named Ino Yamanaka said "Hey forehead that was completely uncalled for; as far as any of us know his parents probably died honorably while fighting the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto was surprised that a fan-girl was sticking up for him, but then he noticed that she was becoming more _sane_ over the year at the academy

The pink-haired girl replied "Pfft, as if, I bet his father was a worthless drunk and his mother was a cheap prostitute that accidently got pregnant with an illegitimate child." The blue-eyed boy got up with an angry look on his face and grabbed the banshee by the collar of her dress and dragged her to the window while she was kicking and screaming for him to let go until he lifted her up and chucked her out the window landing on top of the emo down below**(KB619: Hey, where do you think you're going? (jumps out window screaming "RAMBOOOOO!" just kidding.))**

Once that was done he said "Anyone else want to insult my parents?" the class was deathly quiet as no one wanted to be thrown out the window by the second-ranked student the blonde boy then turned to Ino and said with a grateful smile "Thanks for trying to stick up for me." The blonde girl blushed and nodded and replied "Sure and for what it's worth I'm sorry for my earlier behavior."

The jinchuuriki gave one of his grins and nodded at her after that Iruka came in with the two most annoying people in the Elemental Nations: Sasuke and Sakura both glaring at the blonde and wishing for his death while the scarred teacher had a curious look on his face and asked "How exactly did these two fall out the window?" although he already knew the answer

The jinchuuriki raised his hand and said with a foxy grin "It was me, but I assure you sensei it was self-defense"**(KB619: Damn straight!)** the chunnin teacher knew there was another reason but couldn't but his finger on it and he didn't have any proof so he decided to start the genin exams.

**Ten minutes later**

Naruto was sitting at his desk answering the questions on the paper Iruka handed out ,but like always book-smarts weren't his strong point until he felt something tickling the back of his mind and knew someone was trying to put a genjutsu on him until he heard a voice say_**"No don't do a Kai I'm trying tohelp you!"**_ the blue-eyed jinchuuriki asked _**"Ino? Is that you?"**_

"_**Yep, the beautiful and sexy Ino Yamanaka at your service." **_

"_**Why are you going to help me exactly?" **_

"_**Well there's no easy way to say so I'll be honest; yes I used to like Sasuke, but as time went on I noticed that he never acknowledged anyone's existence, especially fan-girls; so I started to think rationally for a moment and figure out why I even remotely liked him in the first place, I always wanted a husband that was smart, funny, handsome, strong, kind, and had a good smile; sure Sasuke is handsome but he never laughs, never smiles, and it will officially be the end of the world before he even CONSIDERS telling a joke.**_

As the blonde boy was listening he figured it out and mentally said _**"So you're saying you've developed a little crush on me?" **_

"_**Guilty as charged, this is also my way of saying sorry for mistreating you." **_

"_**Apology accepted, shall we get started?"**_

**After the written exam**

Thanks to Ino's help he managed to correct all his mistakes and answer what he was originally unable to and now was the time for the taijutsu test which was a spar against the teachers and their assistants and now it was Naruto's turn as he was facing an anti-jinchuuriki Genin level assistant named Kira when Iruka shouted begin the assistant charged and was knocked unconscious by a downward axe-kick leaving everyone in shock making the blonde sigh and say "If he's the standard we might as well let the fan-girls become kunoichi, unfortunately."

After that it was the ninjutsu part of the exam and once again it was the blonde jinchuuriki's turn, once he stepped forward Iruka asked him to do the **'Transformation', 'Substitution' and 'Clone jutsu'** in any order first the blonde made two water clones courtesy of Iruka after mentioning that his old assistant Mizuki was showing favoritism to Sasuke; and then transformed into the Yondaime, after changing back he had the clones switch with Ino and Hinata, and then after giving them each a kiss on the cheek making them blush furiously he claimed his headband

**Meanwhile in Ame**

A man wearing an orange spiral mask was looking at the moon as if he'd claimed a prize that was worth it's weight on gold and said to the other figures surrounding him "After years of gathering trace amounts and strands of the bijuu's chakra and sealing them inside new-born babies, we have created what we have called 'False Bijuu' and now after sacrificing them we shall revive the Juubi." After weaving a few hand-signs completing their ritual the sky turned black as the moon became blood-red

There was a bright pillar of orange light and then the sky and the moon became normal again. In place of the statue they used to sacrifice the false bijuu stood the Juubi no Okami in all her glory although she had a sleepy expression which went unnoticed

The masked man approached and said "My name is Tobi and I am the one who revived you, so in your gratitude you will obey me."

The bijuu looked down at him then turned her gaze at the man known as Pain she let out what sounded like a gurgling noise while she was trying to clear her throat and said **"It's not you, you're not the one** **Tou-san is waiting for, at the very least Uzumaki it's definitely not you."** This made the Rinnegan users eyes widen in shock as the Bijuu continued

"**Just like there are those who carry Tou-san's will there are those who carry on your sensei's will; my eyes see into your soul and by extent your memories, but I digress; I'm sure someone will appear to make Jiraiya's dream come to fruition. Because a prophecy was passed down to me that in the future, someday; someone will appear carrying the weight of the worlds' sorrows on his back, and challenge the whole world to a fight for the sake of 'True Peace'."**

While the Juubi's speech went on all of the Akatsuki members were in shock because not only did the revival of the Juubi backfired, it was making a speech about someone that was going to fight the world for a worthless cause and then the Bijuu turned her gaze toward the masked man.

"**Tobi, you and your clan fear the one I speak of and the immense battle that will come one day. As soon as the 'Child of Prophecy' is found the entire world will flip upside-down, and that child WILL be found; that day will come sooner or later."**

She let a grin appear on her face as she observed the reactions of the humans that attempted to control her for the sake of power and then she lifted her head towards the heavens and shouted in a voice that made the earth tremble **"TOU-SAN! TRUE PEACE WILL BE FOUND!"**

The Akatsuki were in shock at what was happening and couldn't even make themselves lift a finger until the Juubi turned her head facing west, the direction Konoha was and thought _**'For some reason I have a feeling that I need to go to Konoha, hmm I do need to find the child so might as well start there.'**_

After that thought she got up and started casually walking in Konoha's direction leaving some perplexed humans. Once the Juubi was out of sight a blonde-haired man that kept his hair in a ponytail asked "So what now yeah? Do we use the spare 'False jinchuuriki' yeah?" the man known as Tobi nodded while heading to his chambers to make some new plans

A blue-haired woman with an origami flower in her hair turned to Pain and asked "What did the Juubi mean when it said that it wasn't you?" the Rinnegan user replied in a voice that was still expressing disbelief "I think it was saying that I wasn't the one that was going to bring peace to the world, that it's someone else." Konan was in shock and then faced the sky and asked herself '_Who is the Child of Prophecy?'_

**Back in Konoha**

The civilian council was shouting at the Hokage calling for the demon's execution saying that the sky's change was caused by the demon's release (**A/N Although they're half-wrong.**) (**KB619: Will they just stop fuckin worrying?)**

The Sandaime said "Naruto was in the presence of the entire school during the genin exams while this phenomenon occurred so whatever accusations you have are worthless." And then he noticed that the water in a cup was rippling and then looked out the window spotting a creature that was black as night with burning red eyes and had ten tails.

The councils spotted the creature and a woman named Sakuna Haruno shouted "YOU SEE? THE KYUUBI IS FREE!" Sarutobi tried to keep his composure and said "That isn't the Kyuubi if it was it would have appeared INSIDE the village." A woman with a feral appearance said while being at the ready in case of a fight "Hokage-sama that unknown Bijuu doesn't appear angry or violent, it seems as if it's looking for something."

The aged Hokage looked again at the Bijuu and noticed that it was sitting at the front gates, like it was waiting for something and then left via **'Shunshin'**

**At the gates of the leaf village**

Hiruzen appeared in front of the village and spotted several shinobi getting ready to attack and shouted "NO, DON'T ATTACK!" a masked jonin with silver hair that was defying gravity came and said "We're defending our home Hokage-sama." The Hokage nodded and said "I can see that but this Bijuu hasn't attacked yet so, for now let's see what it wants."

Hiruzen approached the Juubi and asked in a respectful tone in order to avoid an unnecessary fight "Why are you here? The wolf-like Bijuu looked down and replied **"I'm looking for someone."** The old man was surprised that a Bijuu was looking for a human of all things and asked "Who?" the Juubi answered **"A jinchuuriki that contains my sister, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

The Hokage was putting his guard up in the event of a fight and said "Why? Do you intend to free your 'sister'?" the Juubi bluntly replied with a curt **"No."** and then her eyes widened when her gaze rested on the academy and then she shrank down to the size of a normal wolf and made a dash past the shinobi forces and unintentionally spreading chaos amongst the various merchants.

The shinobi started to give chase until they heard a "STOP!" it was the Hokage who seemed as if he had an epiphany and said "Don't do anything to provoke it, I don't know why but my instincts that earned me my position are telling me that Bijuu has no ill intent; for now let's just watch it and see what it does."

The shinobi were in shock but decided to put some faith in their Hokage and pray that things would turn for the better.

**At the academy**

The Genin were having spars to pass the time while they waited for their sensei currently the top four were: #1 Naruto Uzumaki, #2 Sasuke Uchiha, #3 Hinata Hyuuga and #4 Kiba Inuzuka while this was going on the Juubi was perched on a tree branch overlooking the field while looking for her sister's container, which was difficult in a heavily populated area but she knew that it was one of the graduates and then her eyes landed on a boy with spiky blonde, blue eyes and three whisker marks that adorned each cheek

She looked into his past memories and saw all his pain, sadness, loneliness, and yearning for friends; and then she smelled a trace of her sister's youkai coming from the boy as she grinned to herself thinking _**'That's him! The child of prophecy has been found at last. Just like Tou-san said he will rise from the hatred of many and will appear during a time of great suffering and sorrow; plus he contains Kyuu-chan, if that's not the one I'm looking for I don't know who is. Now, let me think; Tou-san said that if I touch his seal I will be sealed inside of him.'**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout that sounded like "HEY WHAT'S THAT DOG DOING UP THERE?" _**'CRAP, I'VE BEEN SPOTTED; ITS NOW OR NEVER!'**_ the Juubi leaped from her perch and made a break for the blonde boy and when she tackled him the two were engulfed in a thick black smoke that not even the Byakugan could see through.

And then all went black for Naruto Uzumaki.

End Chapter 1

**A/N Currently Ino, Hinata, Fem. Kyuubi, and Fem. Juubi are in the harem if you don't like these then you can go suck Orochimaru's dick for all I care. Hope you like the chapter be sure to review and put in suggestions, if you have any questions about my stories send me a PM and I'll answer. Happy Easter Day and Later Gators.**

**(A/N: yeah, read rave and review! I can already tell you guys like this. Look for my story update later on in the month. This is Kid Buu 619 signing off. Happy Easter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. (KB619: Because if we did, Sasuke would come out of the closet.)**

**Chapter 2: Discovering the Bijuu. Naruto finds his goals!**

A blonde-haired boy was resting inside a hospital bed being guarded by a female ANBU with purple hair and a cat mask while she was listening to the arguing going on in the next room.

**Inside the meeting room**

"We can't allow the demon to live now that its power has doubled!"(**KB619: Ah, shut up!)** a fat civilian shouted while the shinobi council were rubbing their temples in frustration to recent events involving Naruto and an unidentified Bijuu. A tall white-haired man with red streaks underneath his eyes stepped forward and said "Council members, please calm down and listen; I checked and triple checked the seal myself and its perfectly fine, the only difference is that it changed to where it can accommodate two Bijuu, plus I have no idea how this even happened anyway, because it's rumored if you try to seal a second Bijuu inside a human who is already holding one he/she will explode."

A pink-haired woman got up and shouted "EVEN SO WE MUST KILL IT BEFORE IT BECOMES TOO POWERFUL!" the shinobi council once again sighed in frustration and knew that this would be a long meeting until a war-hawk got up from his seat "Surely there can be a compromise? A jinchuuriki with TWO Bijuu would be an invaluable resource, we mustn't let this opportunity go to waste, I propose that we put Naruto-san underneath the joint tutelage of Kakashi Hatake and Yamamoto, after all with Kakashi's Sharingan and Yamamoto's **"Wood Release"** we can make sure that Naruto-san is both trained properly and if push comes to shove subdued."

Sarutobi thought this over and silently agreed this was the best course of action, not only can the Sharingan and **"Wood Release"** techniques subdue Bijuu, the two sensei's were actually Naruto supporters that would gladly train him. But at the same time he was curious about Danzo's intentions, he was a very open supporter of the jinchuuriki, he made sure that his ROOT ANBU were protecting the boy from the mobs when the regular guards skipped their duties.

At first he thought the war-hawk was trying to turn the boy into a weapon but the evidence said otherwise, it was also rumored that ever since Danzo took command of ROOT from his brother Manzo, the group turned a new leaf and became a group dedicated to maintain the peace, which the Yondaime heavily supported.

The Sandaime sighed and said "I agree with this action, those in favor?" he raised his hand followed by the entire shinobi council and Danzo's, making the other two elders grit their teeth and reluctantly raise their hands; the aged Hokage nodded and said with the authority of a leader "Motion passed, this meeting is adjourned."

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was wondering around what appeared to be a sewer until a came upon a large gate-like structure that had the kanji for 'seal' on a piece of paper just above the floor, suddenly heard a snoring sound and what appeared to be giggling, he slowly approached the source of the noise and spotted two women sitting on the floor drinking sake **(KB619: why does this situation sound familiar?)**

One woman had black hair tied into a ponytail, she had burning red eyes that had three rings surrounding the pupil with black comma-like marks on top of each ring, she was wearing a black kimono with the kanji for 'wolf' on the back in white; as for her 'assets' her breasts were an easy DD-cup and her skin was a creamy white, and her legs were long and slender with the right amount of muscle to prove she kept fit. **(KB619: I'm already thinking about getting this woman in my bed!)**

The other one had blood-red hair that she kept straight, reaching her mid-back her eyes were pink with a black-slit pupil, she was wearing a black kimono with a red flame-like pattern on her left breast was the kanji for 'alcohol' and on the other side was the kanji for 'fox', her breasts were a solid D-cup and her skin was a light caramel color which gave her an exotic look, and she was obviously drunk. **(KB619: I don't take advantage of drunk women. I respect them too much to do that.)**

After tripping on a stray bottle of sake the blonde teen landed in front of the two girls making them giggle. Once they stopped the black-haired girl approached and said "Come sit with us Naruto-kun, we have much to discuss."

Naruto nodded and sat next to the red-haired woman which turned out to be a mistake when she said "See what'd I [hic] tell you sis? He's a [hic] handsome one [hic, hic] give us a kiss Naruto-kun." She leaned forward in an attempt to claim his first kiss until "DOWN KYUU-CHAN!" [WHAM] the black-haired woman appeared with a frying pan that was sizzling from the pounding the drunk female received. **(KB619: holy shit! Where'd the frying pan come from?)**

She sighed and said "Sorry she has a habit of doing something stupid, mainly cuz she's piss-poor drunk most of the time."** (KB619: ya don't say.)** The blonde rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and said "Never had a girl come onto me like that, anyway what're your names?"

The drunk red-head replied "I'm the [hic] Kyuubi no Kitsune, and she is the Juubi [hic] no Okami." The blonde was in shock and pointed mumbling incoherently "Ju…..okamu…Kitsu…" and then fainted.

Juubi glared at her sister and said "Too much too fast, idiot." "WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT OKAMI-BAKA?"

"YOU SHITTY DRUNK, ERO-KITSUNE!"

The sisters started arguing back and forth until their host came to and said "So I'm a jinchuuriki; let me guess: Kyuubi you were sealed during your attack on Konoha, and you were that wolf that jumped me in front of the academy." The sisters nodded and then Kyuubi spoke up saying "Hai, Naruto [hic] kun, the reason I attacked your village was because a masked man used a Sharingan to put me under a genjutsu and go on a mindless rampage; for whatever it's worth I'm sorry about the life you had to suffer through, I will now take responsibility by slicing my stomach open."

Her nails lengthened to razor sharp claws and before she could use them she found herself in a tight embrace and heard a voice say "That's enough, I don't blame you Kyuu-chan; there's no more need to beat yourself up over this." The drunk Bijuu accepted the hug and started crying into the blondes chest while Juubi was watching with a warm smile on her face and said "Naruto-kun, it's time you learned what your destiny is."

Kyuubi popped her head and shouted "AH, I ALMOST FORGOT; I'm a bad girl for forgetting my mission, please _punish_ me Naruto-kun." When she said punish she raised her ass up and started shaking it around until "STOP IT ERO-KITSUNE! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TRAIN HIM NOT MOLEST HIM!" **(KB619: Dammit, Juubi-chan! I had the whip and lube ready, too!)**

The blonde sighed in frustration and said "Will you two stop and tell me my 'destiny'?" the sisters nodded and started "This goes all the way back to the age of the Rikkudo Sennin, contrary to popular belief all of us Bijuu looked up to him as a father figure, before he died he gave us a mission to find and protect the 'Child of Prophecy' and train him so he can bring peace to the world, and that child is you Naruto-kun."

The blonde had a face that said he was trying to process what was just making the two Bijuu adopt thinking poses trying to figure out how to handle this when Kyuubi spoke up saying "Naruto-kun I know it's a lot to process but…." "So that's how it is, if that's the case then I will bring peace to the world, but I can't do it alone; from here on I will gather powerful nakama and assemble an elite group of fighters that will bring true peace to the world, and becoming Hokage will put me in a position where I can promote peace even more. Of course some villages will try to kill me and there will be opponents that thrive from chaos, war, and killing so I will get stronger, I'll become so strong my name will reach the heavens and beyond, so please train me."

The two Bijuu were shocked at how readily he took this and then grinned saying "So that's your goal huh? Well your training starts now Naruto-kun, but first you have to wake up." And then everything turned white.

**Konoha hospital**

Naruto woke seeing the smiling face of his brother figure and said "Hey, Sensei; Did I miss team assignments?" Iruka shook his head and replied "Luckily for you, no; from what I heard there was an incident at the gates and team placements are delayed till next week ." the blonde sighed and relief and after checking himself out went to the 'Forest of Death' where no one can bother him while he trained

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's office**

Hiruzen just got back from the council meeting and sighed in frustration until his secretary said to him over a speaker "Hokage-sama there's someone hear to see you; he goes by the name Issa Shuzen Akashiya."

The old man instantly turned ghostly white and pushed the button on the speaker saying "S-s-send h-h-him i-in." in a few minutes a tall white-haired man with red black-slit eyes came in with a little girl of approx. fifteen she had long slivery white hair that reached her mid-back with burning red eyes that had a black-slit pupil, she had low-mid C-cup breasts and was wearing a white blouse with a beige skirt. **(KB619: Let me see that sexy body go bump, bump, bump. Guess the artists and song and you win a cyber-cookie from me)**

The Hokage nervously greeted the two until "Enough Hokage-dono I'm not here to 'devour your soul' or anything like that I merely wish for my daughter to be placed as an extra on Team 7." The Hokage looked at the man curiously and asked "Why is that? Do you intend to marry you daughter off to the Uchiha?"

Issa shook his head and replied "Nothing of the sort; the reason I want her on that specific team is because I wish to fulfill 'that promise'." The color on Sarutobi's face instantly returned and then he started grinning because the Akashiya clan despite being somewhat of an enigma were very powerful fighters that only appeared during times of non-stop fighting and were renowned for their magic and taijutsu users, having even one in the ranks of Konoha would mean that they were allying themselves with Konoha.

The aged Hokage then spoke with an idiotic grin "So does this mean your clan is 'officially' allied with Konoha?" Issa nodded and said "But let this be known: the only reason I'm doing this is because 'that woman' was one of my few friends and she would've wanted my clan to protect her home, combine that with the 'promise' and you have my clan at your disposal."

Hiruzen nodded and turned to the girl asking "So what's your name Ms?" the girl smirked and replied "Moka Akashiya."

**The Forest of Death**

Naruto was mentally communicating with his tenants asking **"So, what am I going to learn?"**

"**Easy tiger, first you're going to do a special kind of taijutsu training."**

Kyuubi started explaining **"You have an ability (which came from [hic] me) that [hic] allows you to control the density and structure of your body, for example you could make your skin hard as diamond or turn it to rubber to extend your reach when you use your fists."**

"**So that means I can do this?"** he whipped up his fist and said **"Gomu Gomu no pistol"** sending a stretching fist into a boulder and smashing it to rubble making the Bijuu shout **"WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DO THAT!"**

The blonde rubbed his head and said **"I figured it out by myself, whenever I went out on a pranking spree I'd use it to get around easier, but I never showed it to anyone because of the civilian council."**

"**Ok, moving on we'll teach you about Haki.**

"**Eh, what's Haki?"**

"**[hic] Haki was a pretty common ability during Tou-san's time ,but like many things time made it disappear; now there are three types of Haki, the first is 'Armament Haki' which allows you to put an invisible shield around your body, and if the shield is strong enough it can be turned into a [hic] spear. The next kind is 'Observation Haki' which lets you sense your enemies presence, their strength, numbers, and know when their attacks are coming. The final from is called 'Conquerors' Haki' it can intimidate your opponents making them faint, or less likely to attack you, unlike the others you can't 'train' in this form of Haki it all depends on your reputation and fame."**

Naruto listened and was fascinated by these abilities and thought that they would prove useful in his career as a shinobi

**Time-skip: Day of Team Placement**

The blonde boy was sitting next to the world's most depressing and annoying kid in the entire universe Sasuke Uchiha; mainly just to annoy the Emo.

The blonde jinchuuriki was wearing a red coat that had black flames licking the bottom with the kanji for 'Demon King' in black, his pants were dark blue jeans with a black leather belt that had a silver Uzumaki swirl buckle, his headband was left hanging loosely around his neck, his shoes were black combat boots and he was wearing black fingerless gloves.

Iruka came in with a white-haired girl that instantly had the boys drooling over her, she gave them all a disgusted look as if they were insects meant to be squashed, and then turned her eyes on the blonde male that wasn't staring at her with a perverted look and sat next to him until Sakura came marching in and spotted the new girl and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" **(KB619: Bitch, I will kill you if you do that again! (Checks ear drums for damage))**

The girl looked at the banshee and said "I'm not interested in Sasuke-san, he appears to be boring." The banshee attempted a punch at the new girl until she ducked underneath and sent a roundhouse kick to the banshee's head saying "A weakling like you attempting to attack your superior? KNOW YOUR PLACE!" the pink-haired fan-girl was sent flying toward Sasuke, slamming into him and then the two went flying out the window (again) **(KB619: It's even fucking funnier a second time! (Rolls on floor laughing his ass off.))**

Naruto was laughing at what just happened and decided to introduce himself "Nice kick, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The girl smirked and replied "Thank you Naruto-san; my name is Moka Akashiya, I hope we can work well together in the foreseeable future." The blonde nodded and gave her one of his trademark grins and hoping he'd be paired with at least one of his friends

**Teams 1-6 skipped**

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Moka Akashiya, Sasuke Uchiha [Sakura starts a tantrum], and Sakura Haruno [Fan-girl screech]."

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Team 9 is still active; so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi."

The blonde jinchuuriki was ticked off because he got paired with two people **(A/N if you can call them that) (KB619: more like the last two shits I took.) **that he'd much rather kill then even talk to, but at least he was also teamed up with the new girl that evidently wasn't a fan-girl

She sensed his distress and said "I look forward to working with you Naruto-san." He nodded and gave her another smile making her blush, although it was barely even visible until a man with black eyes and short brown hair appeared and said "Team 7 with me."

The four students got up and followed him to the roof where another guy wearing a facemask was waiting for them, he motioned for them to sit down and then said "My first impression of you is this: the blonde and red eyes look fine, pinky looks like an annoying okama, (**KB619: true. So, so true.)** and emo looks like someone cut off his junk for the heck of it."(**KB619: no shit, Sherlock!)**

Naruto: rolling on the floor while laughing

Moka: giggling

Sakura: face-vault

Sasuke: sprouting a tic-mark

The brown haired man then spoke "All right, now for introductions. My name is Yamato, my likes include students who listen to their teacher, and plants, my dislikes are, experiments, snakes, and stuck-up brats, one of my hobbies is gardening, and I don't have a dream as of yet."

The masked man then said "And I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have several likes and dislikes, my hobbies I don't feel like telling you about, and I haven't thought about my dreams yet; your turn red eyes." Everyone sweat-dropped and thought _'We only learned his name'_

The red-eyed girl sighed and said "My name is Moka Akashiya, my likes are fighting powerful enemies, blood, and my clan, my dislikes are weak opponents, people who think they are superior but in reality are weak, things that don't interest me, and fan-girls, my hobbies are training and finding strong enemies to fight, and I don't have a dream right now."

Everyone gulped when she mentioned blood and then Naruto spoke "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, my friends, the village, wolves, and foxes my dislikes are the civilian council, fan-girls, and the entire Uchiha clan except for one who was a friend of mine. My hobbies are training and learning new jutsu, and as for my dreams, I've got several, one of them being becoming Hokage."

Sasuke went next "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes and many dislike. My hobbies are training and finding ways to get more power, as for 'dreams' I don't have any because it's just a word; I have an ambition, my goal is to kill a 'certain' man and restore the honor of my clan."

Sakura then spoke up "I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are [looks at Sasuke and blushes] my hobbies are [looks again] and my dream is to [looks again and squeals loudly making a certain blonde mumble something about underdeveloped brain functions and fan-girls] and I HATE Naruto-baka.**(KB619 yells: Get a life, bitch!)**

After that Kakashi was thinking _'Ok so far we've got a girl who enjoys fighting, an ambitious kid, an avenger, and an extremely annoying fan-girl; so far the first two I like the most.' _Yamato then said "We'll be at training ground 7 meet us there at 9:00 am tomorrow for your Genin exam."

This made the banshee say "But sensei we already passed the exam." This made the wood user chuckle and reply "True, but that was to find candidates, this is to see if you're ready to officially be made Genin."

Then the masked pervert spoke while still reading his book "One word of advice before we leave, I suggest you don't eat breakfast or you'll lose it. Ja ne!" and the two Jonin disappeared in puffs of smoke.

After that the white-haired girl got up and was about to leave until "Please wait Moka-san." She turned and saw her blonde teammate approach her making her ask "What is it Naruto-san? If it doesn't interest me, I'm leaving." The blonde boy nodded and said "I think we're being tested already." She quirked up an eyebrow and said "What do you mean?"

He replied saying "When he said don't eat breakfast the keyword he used was 'suggest' meaning we don't have to listen, not to mention I think that we'll have to fight one of them, which would be impossible for us; unless we work together." The red-eyed girl adopted a thinking pose and said "You are correct, and I promise to cooperate with you; do you think we should tell the others?"

The blonde chuckled and shook his head saying "Let's not even bother, I doubt they'll even listen to us, let alone follow our advice." She nodded and then left for home while the blonde headed for his apartment

**Next morning**

It was approx. 8:57 and the newly formed team was waiting for their sensei's who were running late while the emo and banshee were waiting impatiently, the blonde and the white-haired girl were silently discussing strategies until Naruto asked "Ok, before we finalize our plan you need to tell me your strengths and weaknesses." Moka nodded and said "I specialize in a fighting style that relies on a 'kicking only' principle because my leg muscles are far more developed then my arms; my weaknesses are anything that involves water. And I have a special technique, but it's not ready for battle yet."

"Ok you go first and see how our opponent fights and then retreat, then I enter the stage and distract him while you wait for an opening." She nodded and the two decided to go over any back-up plans in case the main one fails

**Later**

It was almost noon when the two sensei's appeared making the banshee shout "YOU'RE LATE!" **(KB619: let me at her! I wanna blow her goddamn brains out with my new M-4!)** the masked pervert rubbed the back of his head and said "Sorry about that, I was waiting in line for one of my favorite books to be released and then a riot broke that I helped stop, and then an old man got wounded so I had to perform open heart surgery, after that a black cat crossed my path resulting in a wine cart smashing into me so I had to go home to get changed and take a shower, and then I saved Yamato from an angry mob of women that mistook him for a pervert, and after that here we are."

The four students were giving 'WTF' looks and the gay Uchiha asked "Is any of that true?" Yamato replied "The last part about the women was, in fact I was trying to catch the real one until he tripped me and made me fall into the bathhouse; as for the rest I'm not entirely sure."

The white-haired girl spoke up saying "Well enough about that, I believe that we were going to have a test of some sorts?" the masked pervert nodded and said "Yes the goal is simple, your objective is to take one of these two bells from me before time runs out, the ones who don't have a bell will be sent back to the academy; you are also free to use any weapons and jutsu you have in order to take them."

And then Yamato pulled out an alarm clock and placed it on top of the middle post and as soon as he pushed the button the four Genin took off for the woods

**Five minutes later**

Kakashi was in the middle of the field looking for his students, Sakura was hiding underneath a bush but her pink hair was a dead give-away, Sasuke was more well hidden but thanks to chakra detection he was found as for Naruto he couldn't sense the blonde at all until [WHAM]

The masked Jonin was sent flying by a powerful kick and when he regained his footing he spotted Moka cocking her leg waiting for him to make a move and when he charged he heard her say **"Collier Shoot"** sending a powerful kick to his neck which he barely avoided and then **"Epaule"** a downward kick to his shoulder sending him off balance

Moka then jumped in the air and **"Epaule Shoot" **sending another kick to his shoulder, needless to say Kakashi was shocked that this girl had him on the ropes and decided to take her more seriously , before he attempted to put his guard up but **"Poitrine"** this kick landed on his chest making fall on his back heaving for air. **(KB619: Naruto, you better not screw this friendship up. She's a definite keeper)**

When he got up she sent a kick to his legs **"Gigot" **making him fall face-first into the ground this time the Jonin jumped up and quickly got some distance from the powerful fighter and said "I knew the name Akashiya sounded familiar; rumor has it your unnatural strength is because none of you are human."

She nodded and said "Correct, you made a grave error in underestimating me now you must fight seriously if you wish to win." She charged and jumped in the air and said **"Bas Cote" **sending a kick to his mid-section which was blocked and then the two engaged in a taijutsu fight

**With Yamato**

The wood user was watching the fight from on top of the left post while eating from a bentou saying to himself "That girl is certainly a power house, not to mention women are naturally known for their powerful kicks and combine that with the clan she's from she'll be a nightmare."

**With Naruto**

The blonde was sitting in a tree thinking _'Damn that girl packs a punch! Or kick in this case; she'd be a good recruit for my group, I just have to come up with a name."_

**With Sakura**

From her hiding place the banshee was thinking '_How is she that strong? Maybe I can make her teach me how to do that so I can impress Sasuke-kun.'_ **( A/N Not likely idiot.) (KB619: Bitch you just jealous of her ass kicking swag.)**

**With Sasuke**

The gay Uchiha was watching from a tree and was gritting his teeth in frustration thinking _'How is that girl so strong? Perhaps I can make her teach me those moves, or even better get the council to make her my slave, that way I can restore my clan with a powerful breeder.' _**(KB619: nobody likes yo ass. So shut up!)**

**Back at the fight**

"**Flanchet"** a kick was sent right into the Jonin's stomach but was blocked, so far the fight had been pretty evenly matched because Kakashi didn't have the time to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, Moka was strong but she was running out of breath and decided to send one last kick before making a tactical retreat and **"Cuisseau Shoot"** sent a kick at his thigh knocking the Jonin off balance again

She disappeared into the woods and then Naruto appeared with a grin saying "In all honesty, I wasn't expecting her to wear you out like that sensei." The Jonin chuckled and said "Same here, but you won't be as lucky." Several shurikan were sent at the blonde, he avoided them skillfully thanks to his Haki and then **"Haki Armament: Iron Pistol" **sending a fist that stretched toward his sensei hitting him in the face

The blonde rushed forward and stretched out his arms behind him **"Gomu Gomu no: Bazooka"** slamming his arms into the Jonin's stomach sending him through several trees when Moka appeared with an unconscious Kakashi she smirked and held up the two bells

**30 minutes later**

Naruto and Moka were sitting eating their lunch while watching the banshee and emo struggle against the ropes that held them to the posts.

Kakashi was nursing his head thinking _'Those two are definitely not human.'_ Yamato spoke up saying "Good job getting the bells but now the question remains; what are you going to do with them?" the white-haired girl held up the bells and then crushed them in her hand saying "No one gets a bell."

The masked Jonin got up and said "If that's your choice, then we have no other option than to….pass you." The four Genin grinned until the wood user spoke up saying "It's only because of Naruto and Moka you passed, anyway missions are tomorrow at 10:00 am."

And with their passing Naruto was one step closer to his dream

End Chapter 2

**A/N I did say this would be multixover and yes Moka-chan is in the harem, bite me there will be various elements and characters from several manga appear so just deal with it. Hope you like the chapter. Later Gators**

**Kb619: I hope you enjoyed this. It was a bitch to think of the right remarks that I threw in! Remember, read rave and review! This is Kid Buu 619 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing regarding the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. if we did we'd make Sasuke and Sakura get brutally murdered. (KB619: By ME!) Thank you, be sure to read, review and enjoy; if you don't I've got an entire arsenal in my closet that hasn't been used for weeks, add that to my itchy trigger finger and you'll get yourself a bloodbath.**

**Mission to Wave. The Scarlet Demon appears!**

Team 7 spent two weeks doing nothing but D-rank missions which included dog walking, picking up trash from rivers, parks, etc. weeding gardens, and catching Tora the 'Devil's Pet'; (**KB619:Death to the CAT!)** Naruto was fed up with the various chores but expected them so he kept his cool, besides it was a way to kill time while he was thinking about candidates for his group along with a suitable name.

Moka was also fed up with the 'missions' but her Tou-san warned her about this and told her to be patient, unfortunately an Akashiya is not known for being patient.

Sasuke thought the village was holding him back with these pointless chores and was thinking about demanding a higher rank mission.

Sakura, well she was Sakura and didn't care so long as she had her 'Eye-rape my Sasuke-kun Time'**(A/N Can she get any creepier?) (KB619: bitch! He's gay! Get used to it.)**

Yamato and Kakashi were impressed by Naruto and Moka's progress because while the blonde had crappy chakra control, he was improving in various aspects combine that with the 'Shadow Clone' training he was improving by leaps and bounds; Moka was another story, while she did not wish to learn any kind of jutsu she more than made up for it with her hard work and dedication to her taijutsu training.

While Sasuke did train he just didn't train 'correctly' while it's good to have a variety of techniques if you don't know how and when to use them they're worthless, needless to say the two sensei's were annoyed by his arrogance and wanted to get him off the team as soon as possible.

And as for Sakura she didn't train, period.**(KB619: typical)** She just settled with cataloging and writing down everything the gay Uchiha did from what he trains in, what he eats, even when and how long he goes to the bathroom **(A/N Apparently yes.) (KB619: how the hell does she know when he go to the restroom? Sorry, Riley Freeman moment.)**

The team was now waiting for a new mission from the Hokage in the mission assignment office until "ENOUGH WITH THESE D-RANKS GIVE ME A HIGHER RANKED MISSION RIGHT NOW." The two competent Genin were covering their ears thinking _'Good things come to those who wait, dick-wad'_

The Sandaime sighed and turned his attention to the two sensei's and asked "What do you think?" the wood user approached and replied "Oh, they're ready especially these two." Gesturing towards the blonde and red-eyed female

Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a scroll saying "Your mission is a low-mid C-rank; you will be bodyguards for your client, send him in." an old man wearing glasses and rice hat and holding a bottle of sake came in and looked the Genin over saying "These kids are ninja? Well Blondie looks like he can pull his weight, the creepy one with the bloodthirsty look on her face is scaring me; not sure if that's good or bad, the Emo looks like a pampered idiot who hasn't worked a day in his life, and since when did okama become ninja?"**(KB619 falls onto floor laughing his ass off while saying: Daaaamnnn!) **

Everyone burst out laughing except Sasuke [still ticked about the pampered idiot comment] and Sakura who suddenly became depressed and then made a dash to pummel the client until **"Joue Shoot (Cheek Shoot)"** the kicking specialist sent a bone-crunching kick to the suspect okama's left cheek knocking her unconscious and leaving foot-shaped print to the side of the fan-girls face

The client sighed in relief and said in a grateful tone so as not to arouse the wrath of the girl "Thanks, what's your name Ms?" she smirked and said "No need for thanks, I was merely performing the requirements for my mission and my name is Moka Akashiya, the one with the mask is Kakashi Hatake, the one with the brown hair is my other sensei Yamato, 'Blondie' as you called him is Naruto Uzumaki, the others are unimportant."

This earned a few chuckles from the blonde when she said unimportant and asked "So who're you old man?" he sprouted a tic-mark at the 'old man' comment and said "The name's Tazuna and we're heading to the land of Waves." The masked pervert stepped up and said "We'll be meeting at the gates in one hour, pack up any needed supplies within that time later." He disappeared in a puff of smoke while the rest of the team used the door like a 'normal' person

**One hour later**

The blonde was heading towards the meeting point until he noticed his true teammate walking along the same road and decided to talk to her and gain a little more trust for various reasons "HEY MOKA-SAN!" she turned and spotted him and gave him a friendly smirk saying "Many boys have been following me due to silly crushes, you wouldn't happen to be one of my stalkers, would you?"

The blue-eyed teen shook his head quickly and said "No, while I like you and you're drop-dead gorgeous, I don't believe stalking people is a healthy pastime." She nodded and said "Thank you, Naruto-kun I appreciate your honesty, keep this up and I might allow you the honor of dating me."

The blonde jinchuuriki tilted his head in confusion and asked with a blush "Since when was it Naruto-kun and how did you know I wasn't lying?" she smirked again and answered "My senses are much sharper than a normal humans and when people lie there are different reactions such as: A skip in the heartbeat, an extra expulsion of sweat and various other tells. As for why I called you Naruto-kun it's simple really, you have earned my respect because of your strength and cunning mind, if you continue this I might allow you to mark me as your mate."

Naruto turned cherry red and before he could reply from out of nowhere someone threw a brick and it scraped the side of his head making it bleed, this caused the white-haired girl to shout "WHO THREW THAT!" she caught the scent of the attacker from the brick and traced it to a middle aged man hiding within the crowd, she was about to charge until a hand grabbed her and heard a whisper "Don't do it; it's not worth the effort." Moka was about to protest until she was being pulled by her teammate to the gates

She finally slipped out of his grip and shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK?" the blonde turned and answered in a voice that allowed no room for argument "I'm not the bad guy." **(KB619: Daredevil movie reference, anybody?)** This calmed her down, now remembering that her father mentioned his burden to her so she could understand why he was an outcast, and then she noticed the blood and leaned forward saying "Your blood smells good Naruto-kun."

He was about to question until she grabbed him and gently bit down on his neck, before he knew it he felt his blood being drained from his body and managed to mumble "Moka…blood…stop." She reluctantly withdrew and allowed him a moment to recover

He looked at her with a shocked expression and asked "W-what are y-you." She bluntly replied "A vampire." **(KB619: What?)** Naruto was stunned into silence until "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**Anbu I&T division**

A woman in fishnet shirt and trench coat smirked while eating her dango and thought '_Sounds like someone received the scare of a lifetime, whoever made someone scream that loud would make a great apprentice.'_

**Kami's realm**

Kami was enjoying a glass of tea until it shattered from the scream and thought _'Whoever you are I hope you survive whatever horror you have witnessed; may Kami have mercy on your soul, oh wait, I am Kami.'_

**Back to Earth**

Moka was unsure whether to laugh at his reaction or be frustrated and decided to wait until the blonde calmed down, the blonde teen finally said "A vampire as in the monster of legend that feeds on human blood?" she nodded and said "Yes, my entire clan consists of vampires, which is why we are so strong."

Naruto gulped and decided to learn more about her race on the way as she was practically dragging him to the gates "Hey, Moka-chan [WHAM]"

A foot was planted on his face until he heard his attacker say "You may have earned some of my respect but you don't have the right to call me by 'Moka-chan'." He nodded and muttered a sorry and asked "Is it okay, if I ask you some questions about your race?" she nodded and replied "That's fine, but I'm not telling you any major clan secrets."

The blonde started a barrage of questions saying "Why aren't you affected by sunlight? Is being a vampire why you fear water? Do you sleep in a coffin? Are you allergic to garlic? What about stakes and silver? And what's your 'special technique'?" the young vampire was shocked at how he got all that out in one go and was wondering _'Did he even breathe?'_

She sighed and started answering his questions "Some of those questions are based off of legends and myths, yes? Well vampires can walk around freely in sunlight, although we can see better in the dark which gives off the impression we fear the sun; yes, vampires are afraid of pure water because it gives off an electric shock that is very painful, and prolonged exposure can lead to death, and before you ask how we maintain ourselves we use various herbs to dilute the purity of the water so we can take a bath, wash our faces, etc."

The blonde listened carefully and nodded his head in understanding as she continued "No, vampires don't necessarily sleep in coffins, I've seen some of the elders do it but they were all a little odd, and no we aren't allergic to garlic; stakes and silver don't affect us either, and as for my technique I won't tell you till it's ready."

The blonde jinchuuriki gave a thankful nod and said "Thanks for answering my questions and I promise not to reveal your clan's secret." She smirked and replied "Thank you Naruto-kun, now let's get to the meeting area."

**Half hour later**

The jinchuuriki and the vampire appeared at the gates the same time as the sensei's did resulting in "YOUR ALL LATE!"** "Bouche (Mouth)"** a kick was sent into the banshee's mouth instantly shutting her up and causing several relieved sighs

Kakashi walked up and threw the unconscious banshee over his shoulder and then gave the 'lets go' gesture

**Approx. 3.5 hours later**

"I'm tired, let's take a break." The banshee complained while the vampire was quickly becoming more frustrated and was contemplating on disemboweling the fan-girl and said "It's only been ten minutes since the last one so keep walking or I'll kick you along the path until we get there."

Sakura was about to complain again until she saw the vampire's leg being cocked, ready for a kick, so she nodded and kept walking while Sasuke was still thinking of making the girl his willing servant or forced slave, and Naruto REALLY wanted to recruit Moka

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of Wave**

A red-haired girl was sitting inside of a cage waiting for an opportunity to escape; she was wearing a tattered blue blouse that was at least three sizes too big, she had long red hair that reached her mid-back dark brown eyes, her skin despite being dirty had a creamy white color and her breasts were a definite D-cup

Two men with lecherous grins came in with some keys, the one with the keys asked his partner "So, this the last one?"

"Yeah, Boss Gato wants her broke in so he can have 'fun' with her and from what I know, she's a virgin, but he doesn't need to know that."

"A virgin? Sweet! How 'bout we get started?"

When they opened the cage door, the girl let out a feral scream and kicked one in the nuts and grabbed his knife, stabbing the other in the chest, killing him; the remaining slaver grabbed her from behind and disarmed her, and held her in place until she slammed the back of her head against his, making him fall on the floor, she grabbed a lead pipe and was beating him in a bestial rage until she stopped to catch her breath.

The now dead slaver's head was literally nothing but mush, the girl took a sword that was had a gold handle and scabbard with a black blade **(A/N Think Augus' sword from Asura's Wrath.)**and then made a break for the exit screaming "FREEEEEDOM!"

**Back with team 7**

Naruto was still thinking on his group of fighter's and concluded inside his head _'The Supernova's, that's a pretty good name, and Moka-san would be a great addition, after all she isn't a fan-girl and she can overpower a Jonin when she's serious.'_ His thought process was interrupted by the sight of a puddle and leaned over to the young vampire and whispered "Hey, Moka-san see that puddle?" she nodded and replied in a hushed voice "Yes, I smell humans, it must be a genjutsu."

Two men with claws connected by chains popped out of the puddle and attacked the Jonin turning them into an eviscerated pile of gore "First two." Meizu said to his brother and then they charged at the Genin until a red-haired woman appeared and cut down the two assassins in a blur of red and silver.

She looked at the Genin and said "You are walking into hostile territory, I suggest you be more careful." The blonde replied "Me and Moka-san could've taken them, by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the one with the white hair is Moka Akashiya and the other two are Banshee and Mr. Gay Emo-king."

She quirked up an eyebrow until she figured out why he called the other two by those names "You hate them huh? Well, they do look annoying, at any rate I'm Erza Scarlet."

After introductions the two Jonin appeared, while the wood user said "We were hoping to see how you would do in a life or death situation, but it seems Erza-san intervened." And then the masked pervert asked "Where are you from and how are you so strong?"

The redhead sighed and said "As I already said my name is Erza, no surname; a friend of mine called me scarlet because of my hair color, unfortunately he was killed during the Kiri bloodline purge. My mother took me from there and trained me night and day till my bones cracked so that I could defend myself, one day she became ill and died before I could even help her, before she died she told me to find a village to call home and after that while was I mourning her I was captured by slavers."

Kakashi nodded and then asked "What's your bloodline?" she smirked and held her hand out making a sword appear and said "My bloodline is called 'Ex-quip' it allows me to store away weapons and armor inside my chakra network, the better my chakra reserves the more items I can store away, however there is only one sword I will ever wield and it is on my back."

Naruto perked up and was thinking _'Erza-san has a pretty interesting bloodline and she took down two Chunin level shinobi in one go, and she's drop-dead gorgeous! If this keeps up for all I know my group will mostly consist of females with me being the only male.' _**(KB619: Cue love song "Let's get it on")**

The red-haired girl then said "The slavers that captured me were working for Gato as well as these two missing nin; I've seen the state Wave country is in, and it's completely impoverished, you'd be lucky to have even a half loaf of bread or a decent looking apple. Many are starving and all of them are losing hope. Even though it's not my home I can't stand by and watch the people there suffer; so I will help you Tazuna-san."

The old bridge builder was smiling with joyful tears in his eyes until he heard "I'm helping too." A certain blonde said with true grit determination; the silence was broken again by a young vampire that said "And me." By now the old man was bawling a river saying "Thank [sniff] you. I owe [sob] a debt I can never repay."

The two Jonin stepped and the wood user said with a smirk "Well, we can't just abandon our mission and we can't leave our students behind either, so we're all going." The cycloptic Jonin nodded with an eye smile

The Uchiha was thinking that this would be a good opportunity to fight more powerful enemies, so that he would be closer to killing Itachi. While the banshee was worried that she would be unable to 'assist her Sasuke-kun during his hard times.' **(KB619: I'm tellin ya Scar, this girl should never have become a kunoichi. She's not mentally stable, man!)**

And then Naruto pumped his fist in the air and shouted "LET'S GO TEAM!" "RIGHT!"

**Two hours later**

"Can we stop for a minute?" "NO!" **(KB619: see what I mean? Mentally unstable!)**this exchange of sentences had been continuing for the past hour and everyone was getting fed up with the banshee's complaints, especially the other two females and one blonde

Speaking of said blonde he was having a conversation with his tenants **"So, what other abilities do I have from you Juu-chan?"** the wolf-like bijuu mentally frowned and replied **"I'm really sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't tell you until you are ready for it, which isn't now.**

The blonde mentally nodded until another voice entered the conversation **"Come into my part of [hic] mindscape [hic] and I'll 'teach' you something 'really good' [hic] Naruto-kun."****[WHAM]**

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MOLESTING HIM ERO-KITSUNE?"**

"**STOP INTERFERING WITH MY FUN OKAMI-BAKA!" ****(KB619: I wonder what she was gonna teach him. Oh, I wish I had me a video camera! I would've put the whole lesson on blu-ray.)**

Naruto quickly cut the connection in fear of being dragged into the argument, once he did he heard the sound of steel whistling through the air, which only left one thing to do "DUCK!" everyone did so until a sword became imbedded in a tree and then a man appeared standing on the handle "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist; current bounty 20,000,000 ryo." Kakashi spoke while narrowing his eyes.

The swordsman chuckled and said with a hidden smirk "Kakashi Hatake, the shinobi who copied over one thousand jutsu current bounty 19,000,000 ryo; Yamato, former ANBU current bounty 16,000,000 ryo, and one of the infamous Akashiya, if the eyes are correct. No wonder the demon brothers failed." Yamato then said "Yes, and it wouldn't be a good idea to attack us, given our numbers."

The mist demon made a thinking pose and said "True, the odds aren't in my favor; so how about this? You give me the bridge builder and we'll call it even. Say 'no' and we'll settle this at another time." The blonde gave Zabuza 'the finger' and said "Go to hell asshole." The reactions were

Kakashi and Yamato: shock and pride.

Tazuna: shock and thinking the kid had brass balls.

Moka: thinking he might indeed be a worthy mate if he could give an A-rank missing nin 'the finger'.

Erza: thinking that if Konoha had Genin like this, she might as well join this team; not to mention liking the blonde for his guts.

Sakura(suspected okama): thinking _'How dare he steal my Sasuke-kun's moment of greatness?'_. **(KB619: don't make me destroy you(star wars reference))**

Sasuke(suspected homosexual): thinking _'That should've been my moment of glory, I'll teach him not to take his superior's moment of glory.' _**(KB619: Scarface, give me Samehada. It's time to cleanse this emo of his unyouthful dick.)**

Zabuza: shock followed swiftly by anger.

The mist demon growled and said "I'll fix that smart mouth of yours myself Gaki, you have one week to prepare yourself, so say your prayers and get laid, wouldn't be very good if you died a virgin." And then he disappeared in a swirl of water leaving the leaf shinobi to make preparations for their fight.

**In a secluded clearing.**

Zabuza appeared in front of two of his strongest followers: Haku, no bounty, skilled in kenjutsu and her bloodline techniques. Bon Izuka, no bounty, was an obvious okama, wearing a ballerina-style getup, he was very odd but his 'Ballerina Kenpo' was no joke.

Izuka then spoke while spinning around doing what appeared to be dancing exercises "Soooo Zabuza-kuuun, you didn't fight them, huh?" the masked ice user smacked his head and spoke in a cold feminine voice "Of course not you idiot, do you really think Zabuza-sama would take on two Jonin and an Akashiya?"

The male ballerina put his hands on the side of his face while his eyes bugged out in shock and said "EHHH! That white-hairrred girrrrl was an Akashiya? I kneeew there was something straaange about her." The masked girl sighed and said "Correct, Izuka; its rumored that even the youngest can take on a Chunin with ease and in some cases overpower a Jonin." Zabuza stepped in and said "Yeah it'd be dumb to take them all on at once, so here's the plan…."

**Back with Team 7, Location: Tazuna's home.**

"So we have only one week to prepare ourselves." Kakashi said with a sigh and then Yamato had an idea and said "We can't train all of them in so little time so we should focus on who needs it the most." He pulled out some paper and explained "This is Douriki(Power) Measurement paper, it tells us how strong you are overall, so channel some chakra into it and we'll see who needs the most teaching."

Sakura took hers and before she channeled any chakra Kakashi interrupted her saying "The average levels are: Civilian, 10 or lower. Genin, 50-100. Chunin, 150-300. Jonin, 500-750. Anbu, 750-850. Sannin, 875-1,000. Kage, over 1,200.

They all nodded and took their papers, along with Erza because she told the two Jonin she wished to join their team, and was gratefully accepted; the results were:

Naruto: 725.

Erza: 680.

Moka: 650.

Sasuke: 85.

Sakura: 9.

The Jonin and their client were shocked and said in a whisper "Hey, scarecrow those kids even human?" said scarecrow shrugged and replied in a hushed voice "No idea." While this was going on Yamato was thinking _'How are those three that strong? Erza is understandable because she mentioned her mother's training. Moka is an Akashiya so, that's not really surprising, if any of the stories are true; As for Naruto, I heard a rumor amongst the other Jonin, that he now contains two Bijuu, so that could be the reason behind his unnatural strength.'_

The Uchiha was furious and grabbed another paper which featured the same results and said "These must be defective, there's no way that the dope is stronger than me." The wood user sighed and said "They are never wrong as proof, me and Kakashi will show our power levels."

The wood user and the perverted scarecrow each took a paper and the results showed:

Kakashi: 745.

Yamato: 730.

This didn't satisfy the gay avenger and instead made him even angrier, but before he could even voice his anger, the scarecrow grabbed the banshee and avenger by their collars and dragged them away, to 'train' them.

The three competent members of team 7 made a silent promise to one another to train by themselves and confront Zabuza as a team upon his return.

**With Moka during her training.**

The young vampire was jumping from tree to tree like an acrobat, while at the same time smashing to oblivion, anything that could be destroyed while thinking _'In order for my body to handle 'that technique' I have to be faster and my body must become sturdier._

**With Erza**

The red-haired girl was facing a boulder that appeared to be chipped in many different places and thought to herself _'Anything could happen, if I'm faced with a steel door or cage, I need to know how to cut through rock and steel.'_ She readied her blade again and swinged making another crack appear on the face of the boulder.

She glanced at her mother's blade and remembered her promise to her mother.

**Flash-back**

A woman with blazing red hair smiled weakly at her daughter while barely holding on to her life. A young Erza was dampening a cloth to put on her mother's head until her mother said "Enough, Erza-chan." She sat up and clutched her throat in pain while coughing blood while her daughter kept saying "Kaa-san, Kaa-san! You shouldn't move you'll only….." she was interrupted by a finger on her lips and her mother said with a kind smile, while her eyes showed a sad woman who's end is near "Please, let me go. I've nothing left to teach you, now listen, as your mother I want you to take my sword and find a new shinobi village to call home, find yourself some friends and nakama. The world is a big place and there WILL be those who will treat you like family, fight alongside them, laugh with them, live with them; no matter what DO NOT DIE. If you do, how can I rest in peace? Now go the purge ANBU are almost here.

The young Erza took her mother's sword and ran as if all the horrors of Hell were chasing her, while her mother watched her fleeting daughter until a voice said "You do know we'll have fun with her before we kill her, yes?" the red-haired mother turned to face her and Erza's pursuers and said "I will [cough, cough] not allow you to get past me." One tried to make a dash for the young girl but his throat was cut open by a bamboo sword

She grinned and said "Come get some." Three charged her and met the same fate as the first and another lost his arm and quickly bled to death, and she kept cutting them down until she broke into a violent coughing fit resulting in the captain stabbing her in the stomach.

She fell to the ground and coughed a large amount of blood making it shoot out her mouth like a geyser and said with a smirk "I [cough] wonder what Mei-sama would think if she learned where [cough, cough] your real loyalty lies [barely audible whisper]; you think [cough] I didn't know?" the captain was scowling underneath his mask and said "If you know my true identity, that gives me all the more reason to kill you and make sure you die."

The dying mother said "Don't worry Captain, I was dead even before you caught up with me [cough]. Cancer is a bitch, right?" she opened up her cloak revealing explosive seals all across her body and then she gave another smirk and whispered "Boom."

**With Erza**

The red-haired girl turned around when she heard a massive explosion and clutched her mother's sword closer to her chest and whispered "I promise to live, and I promise to find nakama, and fulfill my dream of becoming a master swordswoman like you mother.

**End flashback**

Erza gripped the sword tighter and continued to train until she made enough progress and finally cut apart the boulder

**With Naruto**

The blonde jinchuuriki was training in a fighting style that kyuubi specialized in called 'Roukoushiki (Six Styles) that had a variety of techniques but he was working on one offensive and two mobility based techniques the first was called 'Rankyaku (Storm leg)' a projectile based attack that could turn a kick into an air blade, that was very deadly.

The second was called 'Soru (Shave)' a mobility technique that allows the user to move at high speeds in order to avoid attacks and counter attack with greater speed and power

The third was called 'Geppo (Moon step) another mobility technique that could be used to get to high places and avoid attacks, another advantage is that it can also be used to regain your balance in mid-fall and counter.

The blonde made significant progress and decided to call it a day and take a nap.

**Later**

The whiskered blonde was woken up by a pretty girl with raven colored hair, and a pink sleeveless kimono she asked "Why are you sleeping out here? You could catch a cold or worse." The blonde shrugged and said with a goofy grin "I was just taking a post-training nap." She raised an eyebrow and said "Training? Are you a ninja perchance?" he nodded and said "Yep, I'm curious why are you out here anyway?"

She held up a basket and answered "I'm gathering herbs for someone I think of as a father." The blonde nodded and offered to help, which she gratefully accepted, a few minutes later she asked "Forgive me if I sound rude, but do you have anyone precious to you?" he bluntly replied "Couple."

She smiled warmly and said "That's good, but why do you train so hard?" he replied in the same blunt manner "Peace." The girl raised an eyebrow and asked "Peace?" Naruto nodded and said "My dream is to gather powerful nakama and bring peace to the Elemental Nations and stop any needless violence."

The raven haired girl's eyes widened in shock and replied "That's quite a dream, I wasn't expecting that; I hope you accomplish it." She got up to leave until she said without turning "By the way, I'm a boy." The blonde scoffed and said "Liar, I saw the bandages keeping your chest flat while you were picking herbs." The girl blushed and said in a nervous tone "I'm sorry for lying, but I heard that Gato, rapes attractive females."

Naruto gauged her response and could tell while she was being truthful, she was holding something back, but decided to dismiss it and said "Its fine, by the way I'm Naruto." The girl sighed in relief and said "My name is Haku; I hope to see you again, Naruto-san." She bowed and then left for her 'home'

**Later at Tazuna's house**

Team 7 were eating dinner so far things were surprisingly quiet Yamato was eating his food while reading a book about gardening, Sakura was 'eye-raping a certain suspected homosexual' again, Kakashi and Tazuna were talking about the next Icha-Icha book, much to the girls ire, Erza was cleaning her katana, Moka was thinking of ways to forever render the pink fan-girl mute or end up dead in an 'accident', while Naruto was trying to fight back a certain alcoholic inside his head, that wanted involuntary sex with the blonde **(KB619: I'll take his spot if he would like)**

Tazuna's grandson Inari slammed his hands on the table and said "Why do you train so hard? What can any of you do against Gato? He has an entire army, and you've got nothing to fight back with! You [smack]" **(KB619: oh shit!)** the blonde back-handed the bucket hat wearing kid and said in a cold tone "Shut up already, Gato is just a midget in a monkey suit. He's no threat, he's a coward with some money to buy people off with, we'll pummel him and free your country. I don't know what happened to make you like this, and I don't care, I'll show you that we can win."

Tazuna's daughter Tsunami wanted to pummel the blonde with a mother's wrath **(A/N A scary thing, right Kid?) (KB619: I know from experience)** but she knew Naruto wasn't being cruel, he was just trying to get a point across, she sighed and said "Would someone come with me to help get supplies?" The blonde stood up along with Moka and then left for the shopping district.

**Market**

The two Genin were following the older woman through town and were pitying the people of wave, the last stop was at a bar to get some sake for the old bridge builder when they walked in the barkeep gave a friendly smile to Tsunami and said "The usual for Tazuna-san?" she nodded and waited patiently until a bunch of drunks walked up and the leader said "Hey, you kids; you better leave before you die." Moka was about to respond until she felt a tight grip on her shoulder and heard her teammate say "Don't respond and whatever happens, don't fight back."

She nodded while the drunks continued their ranting while the leader walked up and said "If you don't leave Boss Gato will kill you good, and do something like this." He sent a fist into the blonde's face making him fall on a table and breaking it while another sent a knee into the vampire's gut sending her into the bar, while the beating continued a man with red hair was watching with a slight scowl

The bridge builder's daughter had her hand over her mouth and finally said "What are you doing? Punch them, kick them, DO SOMETHING!" the drunks continued laughing and then tossed the two Genin out the door while Tsunami rushed out and franticly said "Please, get up."

The two got on their feet and casually dusted themselves off and said "We're fine." They heard chuckling and saw a red-haired man with three scars across his eye and he was wearing a straw hat with a red ribbon he said "Don't worry I'm not gonna cause ya trouble, I'm Shanks by the way. I just wanted to say I respected what you did in there, and I hope you do save this town." Naruto nodded with his trademark grin

This caused Shanks to have a face as if he'd seen a ghost and then smiled and said "Here, I was always planning on giving this to my nephew, but I'm giving it to you." He took off his hat and gave it to the blonde and said "Don't worry about my nephew, I'm pretty sure he would've wanted you to have it, and don't forget to take good care of the hat."

The blonde nodded and said "Sure thing, Shanks." The scarred man nodded and left until Moka said "Do you think 'they' were watching?" the blonde nodded and said "No doubt about it." This left a confused Tsunami asking "Who's 'they'? Is it Gato's men? Zabuza's? Who are you talking about?"

**With Shanks**

The red-haired man approached his ship and started giving orders to his crew preparing them for operation: Crashing Tides and thought "Kushi-chan, you would definitely be proud of your son, I know I'm proud of my nephew, Sis."

Unknown to many the land of Waves was going to become a war-zone

End chapter three.

**A/N I'm sorry for making my reader's wait for so long, works been pretty slow due to school and laziness but when summer break hits I'm free to update more often, until then I'll update ASAP. Thank you for your time and patience. Please read, and review and don't forget to check out the stories of Naruto6023 and KyuubiGoku**

**KB619: those two are really good epic length story authors. Remember, read rave review. This is Kid Buu 619 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. (KB619: So back off, lawyers!) please read, review and enjoy**

**Chapter 4: Epic battle royale! The war begins!**

Zabuza and his cohorts, Haku, Bon Izuka, and the demon brothers were waiting at the bridge for their quarry. The mist demon gave his followers the signal to complete their assignments, when they took off the demon swordsman let a devilish smile appear on his face.

**With Team 7**

Naruto and co. were on the way to the bridge until [BOOM] an explosion came from the village, the aged bridge builder was mortified and said in both shock and rage "T-those animals. They would attack innocents?" **(KB619: what the hell do you think?)** [BOOM] another explosion was heard, this time from the bridge

the blonde silently cursed and said "They're trying to separate us; our only choice is to play along, if Zabuza-teme and his ass-wipes are behind this the only thing we can do is kick their asses." the two Jonin reluctantly nodded their heads while the red and white-haired females were in complete agreement, the suspect okama and homo, thought the whiskered teen was trying to act cool. **(KB619: oh, piss off! You both suck anyway.)**

Yamato stepped forward and said "We'll split into four teams. Team A will investigate the bridge, Team B will search for and protect any civilians in town, Team C will go to Gato's hideout and stop this at the source, I've got a feeling that if Zabuza's employer kicks the bucket he won't have any more reason to fight us. Team D will take Tazuna back to his home and defend it in case of a hostage situation."

The blonde raised up his hand and said "I volunteer to check out the bridge!" leaving the Jonin in shock but nodded, considering his Douriki(Power) measurement was 725.

The two non-fangirlish females then said "We will head to the village." The Jonin couldn't help but nod because of the stern looks they were receiving from the girls.

Kakashi then said "Me and Sasuke will go get Gato." Leaving the wood user with the banshee, while said wood user was crying anime tears and silently cursing the perverted scarecrow unknown to them the three competent Genin had already left.

**With Erza and Moka**

The two appeared in the middle of the village while searching for any civilians. Only noticing the fact that nobody, was there the young vampire sniffed the air and said "Strange, it seems everyone left in a hurry, but I don't smell any blood or anything." The redhead nodded and said "We'll cover more ground if we separate, see you on the other side."

**With Naruto**

The straw hat wearing blonde **(KB619: reminds me of a blonde Monkey D. Luffy, if you think about it.)** approached the currently unfinished bridge until, his Haki detected an attack from above. The blonde avoided the strike and saw his opponent Zabuza Momochi. The mist demon smirked and said "Hey Gaki. Decided to face me alone?" the blonde's hat covered his eyes until he lifted his head up and replied with serious tone to match his face "I've come to kick your ass, end of story."

The demon swordsman quirked up a non-existent eyebrow and asked "Kick my ass? That's a pretty good joke." Naruto's face was still hard as iron and said with a scowl "It's not a joke. My mission is to protect the old man, and so long as you are working for Gato, we have to fight; so long as you fight for yourself and not for others, you have no chance of winning. So therefore, I'll kick your ass."

Zabuza said nothing and lifted up his sword for another swing, the blonde teen dodged it and sent a punch to the swordsman's gut, and then sent an upper axe kick to Zabuza's jaw. The mist demon stumbled back from the hit and went through several hand-signs **"Water style: Water Bullet"** sending a powerful orb of water at the blonde **"Soru(Shave)" **Naruto disappeared in a flash and then reappeared **"Haki Armament: Iron Bazooka"** sending both his hands to the mist demon's chest

Zabuza went flying into a pile of crates, when he got up from the debris he smirked and started laughing and then said "You're pretty good Gaki, at this rate I really will enjoy this fight; NOW LET'S GO GAKI!" the swordsmen placed the sword on his back before the two started exchanging blows with one another

**Meanwhile with Moka**

Moka heard what sounded like "Un, Deux, Trois!" she turned and spotted a young man in a pink coat with two swan heads attached to the shoulders,** (KB619 says with shocked voice: what the hell?)** the strange man turned to her and said "Sooo, you're the Akashiya I was sent to eliminate, Hooow about we staaart fighting now?"

The vampire quirked up an eyebrow and replied "First introductions and then you tell me where everyone is." The okama smirked and said while still doing a ballerina dance "Why not? My name is Bon Izuka, as for wheeere aaall the little people are, I don't knooow; the village was eeempty when we got here." Moka nodded and thought _'If he's here Zabuza can't be far behind, I'll settle this with one kick.'_

She raised her leg in the air **"Collier Shoot(Neck Shoot)**" the okama sidestepped the kick **"Epaule(Shoulder)"** he avoided the attack again then the two cocked their legs **"Veau Shot(Veal Shot" "Hakucho Arabesque(Swan Arabesque)** the two kicks collided, then the two were sent flying in opposite directions

Moka emerged from the inside of a building and thought _'That okama-teme is stronger than he looks, It seems I'll have to step things up.'_ Bon Izuka stumbled out what appeared to be a rundown barber shop and was thinking _'What a kick! How can she match my beefed up 'Okama Kenpo?'_

The two glared at one another and then sent a barrage of kicks to one another **"Selle(Lower back" "Un" "Poitrine(Breast/Chest)" "Deux" "Cotelette(Rib)**" **"Trois"** the kicks kept on colliding until they hit one another in the jaw sending them flying back, the two got up and were sending a multitude of attacks at one another

**With Erza**

The red-haired beauty was trapped in a dome of ice mirrors and her armor was getting damaged heavily from her assailant's sword Erza kept on trying to slice through at least one of the mirrors, but those annoying senbon kept getting in her way, while Haku was chuckling and said "If you don't escape soon, you will die." The redhead shouted "AS IF! I WON'T DIE EVEN IF THE SHINIGAMI HIMSELF CAME FOR MY SOUL!"

The ice user raised an eyebrow behind her mask and asked "Why is that?" the armored swordswoman answered "To keep a promise." The masked girl nodded in acceptance and emerged from a mirror in order to attack from behind, but was stopped by Erza's blade, she smirked and said "Avoid this." She cut down the masked girl only for it to shatter like glass.

Erza turned and spotted three other Haku's , the redhead went through several hand-signs **"Ex-quip: Kunai Heaven Wheel"** a large circle of over one hundred kunai appeared behind and went flying at their targets, the real Haku escaped into a mirror while the two clones were turned into icy pin-cushions.

The masked girl went through her own hand-signs **"Ice style: One Thousand Needles of Death."** Ice senbon appeared from the clones remains and were all skillfully blocked by Erza's sword, Haku gritted her teeth in frustration and then she left a mirror to attack her opponent directly

**Naruto vs. Zabuza**

The mist demon jumped in the air out of the blondes reach, **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** a blue dragon with yellow eyes appeared from the water while the blonde used **"Geppo"** to escape from the dragon and then faced the ground while doing some hand-signs **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"** a jet of flames came out of his mouth sending him high into the air above Zabuza

The blondes leg stretched upward **"Gomu Gomu no: Ono(Axe)" **sending the leg to Zabuza's stomach making the mist demon fall to the bridge hard. The Kiri swordsman got up and kept on laughing and shouted "THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!" the blonde jinchuuriki had a hard face and replied "I don't give a damn."

The mist demon charged and shouted "I DON'T FIGHT FOR GOOD OR EVIL; I JUST FIGHT!" the blonde met the charge and shouted "YOU FIGHT WITHOUT PURPOSE! THAT'S WHY YOU'LL LOSE!" the mist demon drew his sword again, while still laughing and said "THEN TELL ME, WHAT MAKES US SO DIFFERENT?" Naruto answered "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND IF I SENT YOU TO HELL!"

Zabuza then shouted "THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND WITH YOUR FISTS!"

**With Kakashi and Sasuke**

Kakashi and his gay student stopped in front of what used to be the wave Daimo's home, but is now a fortress that Gato cowers in. the two were about to start their mission until they heard what appeared to be fighting at the front gates, the two went to the source of the noise until they spotted a large mob of armed civilians and pirates one of them approached and said "Long time no see, Kakashi." The masked perverts eyes widened when he realized who the man was and said "Y-you?"

**With Yamato and the Banshee**

"I wonder if Sasuke-kun is okay? OF COURSE HE IS HE'S GOING TO BEAT ZABUZA AND HIS IDIOT ACCOMPLICES!" Sakura said in her infamous banshee voice while Yamato was sitting next to two unconscious thugs that attempted to take Tazuna and his family hostage and was thinking _'Please make it stop! I can't take any more of this!'_

**Moka vs. Bon Izuka**

Moka and Bon Izuka were pretty evenly matched as they couldn't get the upper hand on one another until finally Izuka said "Enough ooof this! Okay I'll be serious this time!" he took the two swan heads on his shoulders and attached them to his ballerina shoes and then he raised his leg **"Bombardier"** the kick blurred making it appear he was kicking multiple times

The young vampire dodged the kick and noticed that the swan head left what appeared to be a bullet hole in the wall of a building she saw her chance to counter **"Collier Shoot(Neck Shoot)"** he stepped back and said "It's no use!" he kicked again and sent the lethal swan into her chest but missed her heart

She struggled to get up while the okama was laughing he then spoke in an arrogant tone "You must be in a loooot of pain now. Thiiis is the end!" he jumped in the and started spinning around while Moka got up and thought _'His reach is too long, but his extended reach means he'll take longer to get back into an offensive stance, if I can dodge then counter I can win with my speed.'_

The okama dived and delivered a powerful kick **"Ano Fuyu no Sora no Memoir(I Reminisce of Winter Nights)"** the vampire jumped and sent her own kick **"Poitrine Shoot(Breast/Chest Shoot)"** sending the ballerina to the ground hard. The two then got into what appeared to be handstands and engaged each other in fight that sent them all across the street, the two hit one another in the sides breaking the handstands and then started in another round of sending random kicks at one another

Finally the two jumped back and then made one final attempt to defeat one another, they charged and jumped in the air **"Veau Shot(Veal Shot)" **Moka sent her kick, then Bon Izuka sent his **"Bombardier Arabesque(Bomber Raised-Leg)"** the two appeared on opposite sides of the street, the young vampire fell on her knees while smirking and whispered to herself "I win." A red print was left on Izuka's chest and was sent flying into the building in front of his opponent

The white-haired vampire got up and casually dusted herself off and then headed for Tazuna's home with complete confidence in her two competent teammates.

**Moka vs. Bon Izuka; Winner: Moka**

**Erza vs. Haku**

The redheaded woman and her enemy are at a standstill and can't get a major injury on one another until the redhead made an observation _'Wait a moment, the ice is melting? THAT'S IT!'_ the ice user was about to break into another mini conversation until she saw the redhead making a break for, but it was too late Erza sliced through several mirrors and said "So that's your weakness, the longer you hold the jutsu, the more chakra they require to keep from melting, the conversations we had was your method for buying time while you sent chakra to the mirrors."

The masked female nodded and said "Correct, now let's finish this." Erza nodded and sheathed her sword as the ice user charged and whispered **"Ittoryu lai: Shishi Sonson(One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song)** she gripped the blade and used a back hand strike cutting down the ice user, and quickly sheathed her katana and took a deep breath.

Haku was bleeding but still alive, she was silently crying because of her failure and thought that she was a 'broken tool' the redhead approached the fallen kunoichi, she whispered to victor saying "You have won, Erza-san now please finish me." The redheaded swordswoman said nothing, but instead lifted the ice user on her shoulder much to her protest and went to Tazuna's home with her prisoner.

**Erza vs. Haku; Winner: Erza.**

**Naruto vs. Zabuza**

"**Gomu Gomu no: Gatling"** a barrage of fists was sent at the mist demon, who dodged them and then said "This is the most fun I've had in a long time, Gaki; I'm curious though how'd you get these techniques?" the blonde replied "A friend." Zabuza quirked up a non-existent eyebrow and then charged without warning.

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex"** a large vortex of water came out and wrapped around the 'Executioners blade' the blonde gripped his straw hat and jumped into the air using **"Geppo"** but a water bullet knocked him back down to the ground, while the demon swordsman took this opportunity and stabbed the blonde teen in the gut with the large zanbatou.

The mist demon then said "Looks like you lose Gaki." The blue-eyed jinchuuriki coughed some blood and said "I can't die [cough] yet until I bring [cough] peace to this world." Zabuza narrowed his eyes and said "Let me tell you something before I finish you. Peace is a joke, so long as there are people that hate each other and want to fight, war will never stop; delayed? Yes, stopped? No, so long as someone is wronged or loses something or someone close to him/her there will be fighting and fighting will lead to killing, killing will lead to war, and this cycle will keep on going and going, forever."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "If there's no such thing as true peace, then I'll build it from the ground up [cough] STARTING HERE!" the blonde raised his bloody fist and smashed against the zanbatou making it snap in two pieces, the half with the hilt flew out of the missing nin's hand's, the blonde slammed his head against the demon swordsman's sending him off balance and caught the hilt with his mouth.

Naruto then sliced Zabuza's stomach open with the broken blade and then dropped it after falling on his knees. The mist demon was chuckling and said "That was one hell of a fight Gaki. I haven't had that much fun since my attempt at killing the Yondaime Mizukage." The blonde nodded and left towards Tazuna's home before he got ten feet away from the mist demon said demon asked "Hey, Gaki you mind doing me a favor?" the blonde turned and nodded the demon said "the masked one called Haku, you mind taking care of her for me? Even though I'll never tell her, I always thought that she was the daughter I never had."

The blonde jinchuuriki nodded and said "Sure."

"And Gaki?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you accomplish your goals. See [cough] ya on the other side." And with that the man known as Zabuza Momochi passed away. When Naruto got at the bridge entrance he passed out from blood loss, before everything went black he thought he saw a red-haired man.

**Naruto vs. Zabuza; Winner: Naruto**

**Later**

The blonde woke up and saw that his hat was sitting next to him and then spotted the man known as Shanks. The redheaded man waved and said "Yo, Naruto; glad to see your awake you've been unconscious for three days." The blonde shot up and shouted "AH, I'VE MISSED NINE MEALS!" the scarred man then shouted "THAT'S WHAT YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT, NEPHEW?" the blonde then noticed that the former owner of the straw hat called him 'nephew'

The blonde tilted his head in confusion and asked "You called me nephew, how are you related to me?" the man slapped his face for his slip of the tongue and said "Well I'm your uncle from your mother's side, but just wait till you see your uncle from your father's side, he's a deadly piece of work."

Before the blonde could ask about his family his team walked some of them had smiles and two in particular were sending him glares. Kakashi gave a friendly wave and said "Yo! How are you doing?" the blonde chuckled and said "Not bad, considering a big ass sword was put in my gut." Moka approached and gave him a hug and then a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear so that only the blonde could hear "You are indeed, a worthy mate Naruto-kun."

The blonde turned a new shade of red that made strawberries look pale in comparison, he turned and asked his new-found uncle "How'd you find me anyway Shanks?" the man chuckled and replied "I didn't, you see Gato killed a friend of mine by name of Kaiza, so I came here to avenge him and then when I saw your grin before giving you the hat, I instantly knew that you were my sister's kid."

Naruto was about to ask about his parents until he spotted Haku in the doorway with a nervous expression, he got up and approached her, she was visibly getting more nervous until he asked with a straight face "You wanna be my Nakama?" the sensei's and two annoying teammates face-vaulted, while Sakura shouted "ARE YOU AN IDIOT NARUTO-BAKA? SHE'S THE ENEMY!" **(KB619: I'm gonna need a lot of tranq to put this banshee bitch down)** the blonde simply replied "She's not all bad, she was just following the orders of her sensei, besides Haku-chan, we're friends right?"

The ice user was in shock because she only knew him for a few minutes and yet, he thought they were friends, she started to cry with joy and nodded happily saying "Yes, I'll be your Nakama Naruto-kun." The blonde pumped his fist into the air and thought _'ALL RIGHT! MY FIRST RECRUIT!'_ the mood was broken by a certain Emo that said "We can't trust her, I say we kill her right now." The blonde teen sent a death glare at the Uchiha and promptly sent a powerful fist into his face.

The banshee was about to scream until a female redhead had her in a chokehold, cutting off her air-pipe, and preventing her from screaming; **(KB619: that works, too.)** the red-haired man then said "Also nephew, there's this." He took out a little black book that said 'bounties' on the cover and opened it revealing:

Naruto 'Demon King' Uzumaki, Bounty: 30,000,000 ryo, Rank: Rookie Genin.

The blue-eyed teen was in shock and shouted "EHHH! I HAVE A BOUNTY? AWESOME!" everyone was in shock thinking _'Does anything faze this guy?'_ Yamato nodded and said "That's right, many shinobi have various bounties, some higher than others. A bounty represents the threat level and overall danger when fighting him/her. The higher the bounty the more infamous you become, although we figured you'd get a decent bounty for beating Zabuza, but we had no idea it would go that high considering you're what's called a 'Rookie.'

The blonde was laughing hysterically and shouted "GUESS WHAT, SASUKE? I'VE GOT A BOUNTY! THAT MEANS I'M GONNA BE MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU!" the Uchiha grit his teeth thinking _'That dope, I should've been the one to get that bounty, if my bounty goes high enough, then Itachi will have to acknowledge me and come after me, to stop a potential threat!'_

Naruto then said "I can see the bridge from here, so shall we go home?" the two Jonin nodded and Kakashi whispered to Yamato "At this rate, this'll be the biggest team in Konoha's history." The wood user nodded and replied "We might need to enlist the help of another Jonin." Kakashi nodded and helped the blonde to his feet considering his legs were still a bit numb.

**Later**

Naruto and co. were leaving Wave while Shanks stayed behind but promised to come to Konoha in time for the Chunin exams to watch his nephew fight.

Tazuna turned to Shanks and asked "Hey Red, what do you think we should call this bridge?" 'Red' chuckled and replied "After the one who made the first step to 'true peace'; the Great Naruto Bridge."

**With Naruto**

"Achoo!" the blonde sneezed while rubbing his nose the ice user said "Bless you, Naruto-kun." , the jinchuuriki nodded in thanks and was still grinning like an idiot about the bounty and wondered what his surrogate grandpa's reaction would be.

**With Hiruzen**

Sarutobi sneezed and thought _'Perhaps it's the damn Civilians trying to turn me into their unwilling puppet.'_ He sighed until his secretary brought him some warm coffee and the morning newspaper, once she gave to him she didn't turn to leave, the aged Hokage raised an eyebrow and said "Uh, that'll be all."

She grinned and took out a camera and said "Turn to the front page." He did so and when he read the headline shouted "NOOOOOO! NARUTO-KUN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO AN OLD MAN LIKE ME?"

End Chapter 4.

**A/N Sorry about the shorter than normal chapter but the next one will be longer and the Chunin exams will take place, If you have any suggestions for the harem, please let me know, and remember that this is multixover so almost anything except yaoi is an option, the only limits is that the choices will be limited to Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Rosario + Vampire, and One Piece. Maybe others if I decide on it. Hope you liked the chapter and two more things before I close the more you review the better my writing will get and don't forget to check out the stories of Naruto6023 and KyuubiGoku. Later Gators.**

**KB619: read rave review! Also, check out my Naruto challenge that is on my profile. Kid Buu 619 signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga, Naruto, One Piece etc. but I'm plotting on doing plastic surgery so I can replace Kishimoto. (KB619: and I know a good surgeon.)**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu speaking; Jutsu"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

"**Mental communication"**

[Sound effect]

**Chapter 5: Reunion with family! The next mission is guarding a runaway actress?**

Team 7 were sitting in a restaurant, taking a break from the trip back to Konoha, they were sitting at the bar eating dango while the senseis were thinking of another Jonin that could help teach their students and at the same time invoke some discipline into them, two in particular that were as annoying as a non-stop yapping poodle on crack mixed in with a little helium and the other was like a mini-Fugaku with a mountain up his ass.

Naruto was sitting with Moka on his left and a red-haired woman on his right, the stranger kept on glancing at the shinobi but didn't say a word; the vampire was thinking _'If Naruto-kun can take down a Jonin, as a rookie, how strong will he get later in life?'_

While the Jonin were whispering to each other "Do you think it's good or bad Naruto got that bounty Kakashi?" the scarecrow made a thinking pose and said "Not sure probably a bit of both, on one hand people will start taking him more seriously, but on the other it might attract unwanted attention."

The wood user was about to ask another question until two sets of fists slammed on the counter, it was the straw-hat wearing blonde and the red-haired stranger both shouted in complete and perfect unison "HEY OLD MAN! THIS DANGO IS SO NASTY I COULD DIE!" they paused and then glanced at one another before taking a drink of sake and then shouted again in unison "THIS SAKE IS THE BEST! GIMME MORE YA UGLY BARKEEP!"

The woman glared at the blonde and asked "Hey, Gaki you got something wrong with your tongue?" Naruto turned returning the glare and said "You got something wrong with your head?" the dumbfounded barkeep said "I'm not the cook here, so I don't care what you say."

The jinchuuriki pushed his plate away and said "Hey old man, I want ten bowls of ramen to go." The woman scoffed and said "I'll take fifteen bowls of ramen." The blonde glared at her and said "I meant twenty-five bowls." She raised her hand and said "Wait, I wanted fifty bowls." The blonde shouted "SEVENTY-FIVE!" The stranger shouted "ONE HUNDRED!" **(KB619: why does the red-head remind me of some MILF that I like?)**

They both got up from their seats and shouted at each other in unison "WHAT, YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Sakura stepped in and shouted while glaring daggers "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT?" the two glared at the banshee and shouted in unison and slamming two powerful fists in her face "SHUT UP!" the fan-girl was sent out the door from the fists and then the two glared at one another again.

The woman asked "Hey, Gaki what's your name?" the blonde responded "Naruto Uzumaki." She raised an eyebrow and asked "You wouldn't happen to be containing the Kyuubi No Kitsune would you?" he nodded and then found himself glomped by the red-head that was shouting "SOCHI-KUN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE!" **(KB619: well, that explains the ramen war. Say hello to Kushina, everyone!)**

Team 7 were in shock at what was happening; Yamato and Kakashi thought that this woman was KIA, Sasuke and Sakura now knew why their parents(Except Mikoto Uchiha) called the 'dope' a 'demon' and now they somehow managed to figure it out with their small brains, Erza was happy for the blonde and didn't care about him being a jinchuuriki, Haku pretty much was raised by a demon and didn't mind, and Moka already knew about him but was sadly reminded of her mother who went missing when she was a little girl.

The team heard snapping bones and turned to their attention to the glomped blonde who was 'tapping out' his face was turning purple and everyone could hear his bones crunching, the white-haired girl stepped up and said "Please stop smothering your own son, or you'll kill him." Kushina stopped and noted that her son's face was a dark purple from lack of air making the redhead shout "NOOOOOOOOOO, I NEARLY KILLED MY SON!"

She laid him on the floor and started performing CPR on her son, the young vampire helped, the redhead looked up and studied the vampire's features and said "Your Akasha's girl aren't you?" Moka nodded and replied "Yes, did you know her?" Kushina gave a foxy grin and said "Know her? Hell, we were sisters in all but blood; tell me do you like my sochi?"

The vampire nodded and said "I do, in fact I plan on asking him if he will mate with me." The redhead giggled and said "You know when Akasha-chan was pregnant with you we planned on seeing if you two would be compatible mates." The white-haired vampire smirked and asked "Indeed we are, but did father approve of this?"

The red-haired mother scowled and said "HELL NO 'TTEBANE! In fact we both hated Issa-teme one reason we agreed to this was just to spite him." Moka raised an eyebrow and wondered _'That's odd Tou-san said that he and Kushina-san were friends but she hates him; why would he lie about their friendship?'_

Finally the blonde woke up and looked up at his mother with tears of joy and said "I'm glad to see you but what's your name?" the woman smiled and replied "Kushina Uzumaki dattebane." The blonde nodded and said "I'm glad you're alive Kushina-chan." The red-haired mother raised an eyebrow and asked "Kushina-chan? Not Kaa-san?"

The blonde shook his head and said "Nope; you see, you weren't there for me when I was a kid so therefore the bond between mother and child never developed, ergo why I don't see you as my Kaa-san." This caused the redhead to be reduced to tears and said "I'm [sniff] sorry Sochi-kun [sob] I was told [sniff] that you were dead."

The straw-hat wearing teen raised an eyebrow and asked "Who told you that?" Kushina replied "It was an ANBU in a hawk mask." Kakashi broke out of his long stupor and said with a narrowed eye "Hawk was Fugaku Uchiha's old ANBU codename; my guess is that he told you that to spite you considering your husband and my sensei took the mantle of Hokage instead of him."

The redhead narrowed her eyes and nodded in understanding, the jinchuuriki asked "Ne, Kushi-chan; who was Tou-san?" the hot-blooded mother grinned and answered "Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." Everyone was in shock and slowly turned to the blonde that had a grin in another universe could put a certain creepy and maniacal clown to shame as he victoriously pumped his fist in the air and shouted "TAKE THAT CIVILIAN BASTARDS!"

The gay Uchiha was fuming and thinking _'Is that the source of the dope's power? Being related to the Yondaime? My Tou-san was an even greater man than the thrice damned Yondaime, so why am I weaker than the dope?'_ Kushina then said "You're all going back to Konoha right? Well I'm going to, and while we're walking you can tell me about your first A-rank mission."

**Later**

"WHAAAAAAAT?" a certain red-haired mother shouted when she heard her son's story and starting asking questions "You met my brother Shanks?" she received a nod and asked "You took down Zabuza Momochi with your bare fists?" another nod "AND YOUR FIRST BOUNTY IS 30,000,000!" another nod, the hot-blooded mother said "Wow, Minato's first bounty was only 12,000,000; and that was the best record for a rookie since the Shodaime.

The Team (except Erza, Haku, and Kushina) then entered the Hokage office with Sarutobi looking out the window Yamato approached and said "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama." The Sandaime nodded and said without turning "Naruto, do you have any idea what you did?" the blonde asked "I saved a country from a tyrant?" Hiruzen replied saying "You have become the most infamous Genin in the history of the Elemental Nations, you're not out of the academy for three months and you're already making a name for yourself."

Naruto said with his usual grin "You're just upset because of the paperwork you're going to get." The Sandaime quickly did a 180 and shouted "DAMN RIGHT!" the blonde kept grinning and said "Hey old man give us another mission and make it an A-rank." The aged Hokage shouted "WHY THE HELL WOULD I GIVE YOU AN A-RANK?"

The blonde made a come closer motion and whispered into the old man's ear making him shout "MINATO NAMIKAZE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS YOUR SECRET THE WHOLE TIME? YOU BETTER BE GLAD YOU'RE DEAD!" he started beating his head on the desk and tossed the team a scroll, said 'team' decided to leave the old man alone.

They walked out and saw Kushina, Haku, and Erza waiting on them, the blonde smirked and said "I guess we'll wait till he reads the report. Now who wants to guard the Princess Gale cast and crew?" they all smirked and made their way out to their clients location.

**Later**

Naruto and co. found the cast that they were supposed to protect, however they seemed to be in distress until the blonde approached and said "Hey, we're the ninja assigned to protect you; what's the problem?" the director approached and said "I appreciate you coming, as for the problem our leading lady has run away, and we need to find her before our ship leaves."

The blonde rubbed his chin and said "You have anything that would have her scent?" the man nodded and pulled out a pair of panties, Naruto sweat-dropped and asked "Uhhhh, you want to take this Moka-san?" she giggled at this and nodded saying "Of course, my future mate." She took the panties and sniffed them saying "Found her she's in a bar approximately a mile from here."

**At a random bar**

"Therz nvo wvay [hic] I'yu shoing baff ho Svnow. [hic] (There's no way I'm going back to Snow.)" a woman said while drinking what appeared to be her third bottle of sake before she could take another drink she was stopped by a blonde kid with a straw hat that said "I think you had enough, don't you?" she glared at him and said "Guzzh zoff Gazhi. (Buzz off Gaki.)" the blonde shrugged and grabbed her by her coat and dragged back to the port where the rest of his team were waiting.

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's office.**

Hiruzen finally stopped beating his head and then glanced at Team 7's report, he sighed and proceeded to read it until he started laughing and read it again, once he read it a third time he froze in shock and then had a stroke.

Luckily the secretary came with more paperwork and found the aged Hokage, promptly calling the medical corps.

**Back with Team 7**

Naruto was gazing out to sea and then noted his teams behavior; Kakashi was reading his porn, Yamato was asking for autographs, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke (again), Kushina and Erza were talking about different aspects of swordsmanship, Haku was looking out to sea as well while occasionally glancing at the blonde, and Moka had a nervous expression, probably because her species natural fear of water.

The blonde decided to take a nap and visit his tenants

**Mindscape**

Since his first visit he made vast improvements to the place by turning it into a forest that had various animals to keep his tenants company, he was looking for them until he was tackled by a black blur, which turned out to be Juubi she was panting and said **"Why of all times did you have to come here?"** the blonde raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you talking about?"

Juubi sighed and said **"Let me spell it out for you, perverted and drunk Bijuu plus heat cycle equals…"** she trailed off allowing the blonde to figure out, which didn't take long, making him whiter than a ghost and paled even further when he saw the alcoholic Bijuu wearing a perverted grin on her face and said **"If it [hic] isn't my favorite blonde [hic] you should [hic] be ashamed for leaving me all alone with my mean sister [hic] how about we 'kiss' and 'make-up'?"**

The wolf-like Bijuu whispered **"Run like hell."** Before she even said it a dust trail was left behind where the blonde was.

**Later**

Kyuubi was struggling in her restraints asking to be let go and was repeatedly shot down, the blonde sighed and said "Kyuu-chan, I promise to free you and your sister, and be your mate, but please stop trying to rape me and start training me again."

The drunkard sighed and said **"I'm sorry for trying to rape you Naruto-kun but your scent [hic] plus my heat cycle is driving me insane, and as for training [hic] your body isn't ready for anymore techniques till later, but [hic] maybe Kushi-chan has something to teach you."**

The blonde nodded and decided to leave until his nine-tailed friend was feeling better.

**Reality**

The blonde woke up to see the drunk woman from earlier glaring at him, the blonde asked "Something I can do for you?" she narrowed her eyes and said "Yeah, you can apologize to me." The blonde replied "Okay, I'm sorry." Her eyes narrowed further and said "You don't even know why you're saying 'sorry'."

The blonde's hat covered his eyes as he said "You asked me to say sorry and I did, isn't that enough?" her features softened slightly and she sighed saying "My name's Koyuki Kazahana, your's?" he smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki." She raised an eyebrow and pulled out a newspaper and turned to the front page, after glancing between the picture and the blonde she jaw-dropped and said "You're that 'big-time' rookie."

He nodded and said "Yep, impressed?" she sighed and answered "To be honest, I thought you were just some brat like that pink haired boy and Emo." The blonde was trying to hold in his laughter and was failing, very badly. Koyuki scowled and asked in an irritated tone "Care to explain on what's so funny?" Naruto nodded and replied "Sakura's a girl." The older woman blinked a few times and asked "You sure?" he nodded making her jaw-drop saying "Whoa, I thought she was a boy that had a voice box problem that made her voice high pitched."

The blonde chuckled while shaking his head and asked "I'm curious, why don't you want to go to Snow?" she turned her head and spoke in a quiet voice "Bad memories of that place haunt me." The blonde was about to ask further until "Where's Koyuki-san? We need her for the next scene." The actress sighed and said "I'll talk to you later Naruto-san."

He sighed and decided to check on Moka, he found her sitting and enjoying some hot chocolate to stay warm, she looked a lot better than earlier and asked "Feeling better?" she nodded and said "Sea sickness is gone, and I'm starting to get used to sea travel; want some?" he nodded and took an offered mug of the warm drink and asked "You called me your mate multiple times, how exactly can I 'claim' you as Kushi-chan put it?"

The vampire sighed and said "Simple, you either have to defeat me in a one on one fight to make me submit, or defeat an extremely powerful opponent to make me submit to your strength without a fight; that's how it works according to my clan's customs."

The blonde teen asked "How strong an opponent?" she answered "ANBU or higher." Naruto nodded and said "Okay then, I'll kick someone's ass instead of yours." She raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean instead of mine?" the jinchuuriki said "We're friends right? No matter what I can't hurt a friend of mine, unless it's a friendly spar, but otherwise I'd rather commit seppuku than hurt one of my Nakama."

She was shocked at how he approached this and smiled warmly saying "You indeed know your place, Naruto-kun; you now have my permission to call me Moka-chan." He grinned and nodded until he spotted Haku peeking from behind a corner, she noticed that she was spotted and came out saying "Naruto-san, I forgive you." The blonde tilted his hat and bowed low to the floor saying "Even if you forgive me I have to say sorry for it to be a proper apology; I'm sorry for killing your sensei."

The ice user started to cry and said "Thank you [sob] Naruto-san; I forgive you [sniffle] Zabuza-sama told me that he would one day die from his craving for battle and that I would have to find a new reason to live, you accepted a dying man's last wish and took me in without asking for anything in return and now you're bowing to me in apology. Thank [sniff] you Naruto-san."

The straw hat wearing kid got up and said "We are Nakama. Nakama forgive on another." And then he walked off leaving a smirking vampire and a sobbing ice user who was glad for being accepted.

**Konoha Hospital**

The Sandaime was sitting in his bed doing paperwork with multiple copies of himself assisting in defeating the bane of a Kage's existence and was thinking _'First Naruto-kun gets the biggest bounty a rookie has ever received by beating a Jonin by himself, then he gains the loyalty of one of the few ice users in the world, and now by an act of Kami, found his mother; what will he do next? Gain the love of a Daimyo?"_ two chunin by name of Kotetsu and Izumo came in with stacks of paperwork and put them at the old man's bedside.

Hiruzen sighed but was grateful to the blonde for saving him from a monstrosity even more fearsome than a Bijuu battle royale.

**In Snow country**

Naruto and co. were in the middle of a valley while another scene was being shot until he saw smoke coming from a ways off until what appeared to be a train stopped in front of the cast as a voice from the train boomed saying "Koyuki, give me the crystal or I'll take it from your corpse." She clutched a necklace on her neck and ran in the opposite direction of the voice, running for dear life.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the other side of the train saying "KOYUKI-SAMA HAS RETURNED! NOW WE CAN OVERTHROW THE TYRANT DOTO!" a small army of militia charged the train until they were gunned down by kunai turrets.

Naruto was watching the slaughter with clenched hands saying with growing rage "Stop it, stop it, STOOOOOP IIIIIT!" he charged and was also gunned down by the turrets but a one tailed cloak of black chakra protected him as his eyes glowed purple, he slammed his fist on the side of the train making it turnover and then three men and a woman came out of the debris followed by an army of mercs.

The blonde stared at who appeared to be the leader and asked **"Are you the one the militia called Doto?"** the man nodded and turned to a quivering Koyuki saying "My how you've grown, my niece. You're now at a good age to start bearing children, yes?" this enraged the blonde even more and charged at the man until he went through several hand-signs **"Snow Release: Black Snow Dragon"**

Naruto's speed plus the dragon's power made him go flying into the mountains while Kakashi called for a tactical retreat while the majority of the Konoha shinobi were silently praying for the blonde's safety

**With Naruto**

The blonde laid face down in the snow and was slowly sliding down the slight slope, until a hand grabbed his cloak and started to drag him up the mountain

**Later**

The blonde shinobi woke up and was looking around a quaint and cozy looking house until a girl came in with a small smile, she was wearing a white sweater with purple sleeves, a skirt that had a tilted belt with a snowflake buckle, purple and white striped stockings, her hair color was a light purple, and her eyes were sky blue, her breasts were low C-cup and she had a lollipop in her mouth.

She handed him a glass of water and some painkillers which he took with a thankful nod, after swallowing the medicine and water, he said "Thanks for your help, my name's Naruto Uzumaki; what's yours?" she smiled and replied "Your welcome, my name is Mizore Shirayuki, and I'm a Yuki Onna." The blonde heard stories about Yuki Onna that would abduct men and use them for breeding till they died of either pleasure, starvation, dehydration, or exhaustion; whichever came first.

She continued to smile and said "Don't worry you're not a prisoner, and you are free to leave on the condition you take me with you." Naruto tilted his head in confusion and asked "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why do you want to come with me?" she sighed and said "I'm lonely, ever since I was a little girl I was always the outcast of my village, so I ran away and stayed her in the mountains where no one could call me names or make fun of me, but the real reason I ran away was because I was supposed to marry a spoiled monster, so that my clan could have a more 'comfortable' home. I ran and stayed here ever since, the few friends and family I have still keep in touch with me and I'm still a part of the clan, but they still pester me to accept the marriage contract."

The blonde then said "I can understand your feelings on being an outcast." She smiled again and he asked "Mizore-chan you want to be my Nakama?" she nodded eagerly and he grinned saying "Glad to have you; you up for toppling a tyrant?"

End chapter 5.

**A/N Ok I've received some complaints on how I do this, but did say this would be multixover so don't complain about it and I hope you enjoy the chapter, any questions or comments PM me and I'll answer. Don't forget to check out the stories of Naruto6023 and KyuubiGoku. Later Gators!**

**KB619: well, I hardly had any good jokes today. But remember to read rave review. Bye, I'm gonna finish watching "Supernatural" on Netflix.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We own nothing regarding the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. If we did Naruto would bitch slap Sasgay on a daily bases. (KB619:don't forget the okama**

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"**Bijuu/summon speaking; jutsu"**

'_**Bijuu/summon thinking'**_

"**Mental Communication"**

**Chapter 6: Beware of the Ice Bears! Reunion with Team 7 and the battle for the Snow.**

Naruto and his newest companion Mizore were traveling down the mountain while the blonde was curious about her species and asked "Hey Mizore-chan how does your culture work exactly?" the yuki onna answered "Our culture and customs pretty much revolve around survival and harmony, as for things we worship, we worship the goddess of ice Shiva. Now then, my people enjoy the cold and we can survive in warm climates but we can't survive in a desert. Because of this and our isolation from the other villages our resources are somewhat strained and we are unable to grow our own food, causing us to slowly die out."

The blonde listened intently and motioned for her to continue "The stories of us kidnapping human males are half-true, yes we kidnap them, but only during times of extreme declining population, plus they never die, just stay and settle down with one of us ,or if they want are free to leave. We actively seek out mates due to our few numbers, another reason our numbers are few is because once we hit the age of twenty-five we are unable to have children, thus every girl that becomes seventeen must begin finding a mate."

The blonde then said "I see your kind's problem, so let me guess your clan was trying to find a new home, so that survival would be easier and you were offered because you're the outcast of your clan." She nodded and said while pointing down the mountain "Your friends are down there, we will be able to reach them by nightfall, and don't forget to stay close; no one knows these mountains better than a Yuki Onna, not to mention it's easy to get lost." The straw hat wearing teen nodded and followed suit

They traveled for about an hour until the Yuki Onna gave a motion that said 'stop' the blonde raised an eyebrow until Mizore turned and whispered "Be very quiet Naruto-kun, we're in Ice Bear territory and they are extremely vicious, in fact they are the real reason that human travelers go missing, and never return home." The blonde nodded and followed his newest Nakama until they heard a snap and spotted a massive white bear with one eye missing, the remaining eye was a dark red color.

It growled making several others appear, while the blonde whispered "Now what?" the purple-haired girl replied "Run." They did so and ran down the slopes at high speed, but the bears were surprisingly fast runners. The jinchuuriki noticed that the bears were catching up and that the scarred one was apparently the leader and also had a cub riding on its shoulder.

The bears were catching up, so the blonde did the most unexpected thing during a chase "RAMEN IS THE BEST!" the bears stopped and looked at a nearby peak noticing that an avalanche was coming, they resumed running, only this time they were trying to escape from the falling snow.

The avalanche kept on gaining speed until the monstrous bears were swept away along with the blonde shinobi and his blue-eyed friend.

**With Team 7 and co.**

Kushina was sitting at the mouth of a cave silently praying for her son's safety, Haku was also wishing that her new friend was alive, Erza kept a cool face but was also worried for the blond, Moka was randomly smashing boulders in frustration at being unable to do anything, but at the same time for not being able to protect her friend and possible mate.

Kakashi and Yamato weren't worried, if the kid could take down a Jonin like Zabuza alone then he could survive long enough to get back, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't care less, and Koyuki was worrying for the kid due to some foreign emotion.

The older red-head got up and went over to the wood user saying "It's your watch." Yamato nodded and went to the cave's opening the younger red-head then asked "What now? How are we going to beat Doto? We can't just use the front door and fight him directly." The perverted scarecrow made a thinking pose and answered "For now, let's wait for Naruto and think of a plan while we wait."

**With Naruto and Mizore**

[grunt] an arm appeared out of the snow and a certain blonde emerged, he looked around and spotted his new friend just barely above the snow and unconscious he pulled her out and put her on his back, tying the sleeves of her sweater together, and put her arms around his neck and then, used his arms to keep her legs in place at his waist.

He trudged through the snow until he spotted a bear cub trying to dig out its parents, the cub's paws appeared to be raw and bloody due to the thickness of the snow and its claws not being fully grown the blonde approached and stared at the cub with a blank emotionless face

The cub turned and growled at him trying to scare him, but it failed rather pathetically, Naruto reached and grabbed the adult's visible paw and pulled him out, and left leaving a happy cub and a perplexed bear.

**Later, with Team 7**

It was the vampire's watch as she was staring out into space until she caught the scent of straw, ramen, foxes, and wolves. Promptly causing her to shout "NARUTO-KUN! OVER HERE!" the blonde quickly ran up and found his fellow Shinobi making him grin like an idiot, the wood user approached and said "Glad to see you're alive but who's that on your back?"

Naruto got her set down on the ground and answered "Her name's Mizore Shirayuki and she helped me get back."** (KB619:what up, bitch?)** The three Jonin (Including Kushina) nodded and started treating her for any injuries while Haku mumbled, not realizing everyone could hear her "Naruto-kun certainly knows how to pick them, I think he's some kind of girl magnet." The other women that liked the blonde nodded in agreement while said blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Mizore woke up and was introduced to everyone, they were all polite to the newcomer until the dumb duo spoke, "I'm Sakura and don't even think of asking Sasuke-kun for a date."** (KB619: Shut the fuck up!)** The snow girl tilted her head in confusion and asked "Why would I be interested in him? He doesn't seem like someone who even knows a decent woman even if she showed every bit of her body." The fan-girl huffed and the Emo said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you'll show me the proper respect." **(KB619: Fuck you!)** The snow girl ignored him completely while taking out another lollipop and sticking it in her mouth mumbling "Mmm, blueberry."

This caused Sasuke to sprout a tic-mark and think _'Not another dope liker; that does it I'll make those girls my slaves one way or another, not only will it hurt the dope I'll be able to restore my clan with them. Hmm, I wonder if I can find any guys too?' _**(KB619:Gayyyy!)**

**In Konoha**

A kid with a puppy, a teen staring at insects and a cloud watching boy all had shivers going up their spines collectively thinking _'Why do I have the urge to commit Seppuku because of a gay guy thinking about me?'_

**Back in snow country**

The girls had shivers going up their spines and were suddenly shivering and thinking _'Why do I want to brutally murder someone for thinking about enslaving me?'_ they shrugged it off and decided to focus on the current problem: Doto.

Koyuki spoke up and said "There is a back door, when I was a child I used it all the time to sneak out of the palace so I could play with my friends, not even Doto knows about it." The Shinobi agreed and decided to perform the S-rank mission of assassinating a Daimyo.

Koyuki sat apart from the others and stayed quiet until a blonde approached her saying "I think I know what you're going through, your father the previous Daimyo was murdered by Doto, so you fled in order to avoid being killed. Afterward you became an actress and made a name for yourself, but no matter how much money you were paid or how many fans threw themselves at your feet, you couldn't help but feel alone, I understand the pain of loneliness, that suffocating place that keeps on squeezing you until you are devoid of hope, and without hope you lose yourself until there's nothing left but despair."

She nodded and said "You do understand don't you? But why do you keep on smiling like an idiot? Why smile when there's no hope?" the blonde tilted his hat and replied "Years ago when I was a kid, a group of arrogant pricks turned the majority of my home against me and said that I would always be alone and would do their best to make me suffer and fall into despair, so I made a promise to myself that no matter how bad things got, I would make it through the week with a smile, and I'd do the same thing the next week and so on. So do what I did and smile."

The actress was shocked and then started tearing up while trying to keep from sobbing, he put a finger underneath her chin and gently lifted her head up saying "Don't cry tears of sadness, smile instead and things will eventually get better." She nodded and let out a weak smile, the blonde smirked and said "Well it's a start." She playfully slapped his arm causing him to chuckle a bit until the snow girl approached and said "Thank you for saving me Naruto-kun." He nodded while wearing his trademark grin said "Sure thing, Yuki-hime (Snow princess)." He then noticed that her back was turned while she was fiddling with her fingers and gave a shy smile to him and her blush gave a new definition to the color red.

Kakashi then appeared saying "Ok people we leave in five minutes, we'll split into teams; Me, Kushina-sama and Yamato will create a distraction and handle the guards. Erza and Sasuke will go to the dungeons and free any prisoners that are trapped, Erza you're in charge of that operation. Sakura will guard Koyuki-sama. Finally Naruto, Moka, Haku, and Mizore will find and kill Doto, any questions?" the gay Emo asked "Why is she in charge and I'm not?" the red-haired mother said "She has leader qualities and you don't so suck it duck-butt." **(KB619: Ooh, damn!) **

The Emo was about to argue until a glare shut him up they all nodded and went to perform their assignments.

**With the Jonin**

The red-head pulled out her katana and sliced apart the gates causing it to collapse and then the debris crushed several guards, Kakashi then used a **"Fire Release"** to burn a barracks that still had soldiers inside, and Yamato used his **"Wood Release"** to demolish their artillery, while wishing luck to the Genin.

**With Erza and Sasuke**

The red-haired beauty was contemplating on killing the Emo and blaming it on the enemy, but decided against it considering, he might have his uses, she then knocked out a guard and took his keys, then proceeded to free the people from their cells until a man in a suit of armor that had the yin-yang symbol appeared and said "That's far enough weaklings." Erza raised an eyebrow and asked "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and replied "My name is Jingoku the leader of FROST, a special division of the royal guard that destroys any and all threats to Doto-sama. My power is second only to Doto-sama himself. Shall we begin?" The redhead nodded and used her bloodline to change into a suit of armor that seemed reminiscent of an angel.

She tossed the Uchiha the keys and engaged Jingoku.

**With Naruto's team**

The blonde and his group went through several hallways and went inside what appeared to be a ball room and spotted a woman with puce colored hair sitting in a chair, she said with an arrogant grin "Doto-sama was correct when he said a bunch of brats were coming, and you blondie I remember you; Doto-sama sent you flying, how can a weakling like you even be alive?" Haku stepped up and said "The rest of you go ahead, I've got this one."

They nodded and left leaving the two kunoichi in the room the ice user said "For insulting my friend, I will kill you." The older woman laughed and said "As if brat, anyway my name is Fubuki, and I'm the ranked fourth member of FROST." Haku made no response and then charged at Fubuki, throwing several ice senbon and then froze the floor to make her opponent lose her balance

The older kunoichi smirked and said "An 'Ice Release' user? How rare; Doto-sama would make good use of your gifts." Haku knew that she would be used as breeding stock, and quickly went through several hand-signs **"Ice Release: One Thousand Needles of Death"** the needles were sent at the puce-haired woman

Fubuki's boots popped out ice skates and she glided on the ice with while avoiding the needles, she grinned and said "How are you going to kill what you can't hit?" the raven haired girl raised an eyebrow and then dispelled the ice covered floor and then used **"KAI"**

She turned around and looked at the puce-haired woman and said "You're a Genjutsu user, I'm a professional skater, and your form was completely off, which lead me to suspect I was in a Genjutsu." Fubuki smirked and said "I've dabbled in Genjutsu, but my true joy is Ninjutsu." She went through her hand-signs **"Snow Release: Burning Hailstorm"** a multitude of hail came flying at Haku and she used the surrounding pillars for cover thinking _'Even though they are made of ice, they're so cold that they can burn you.'_

She jumped out and threw several more senbon, the Snow Kunoichi smirked and avoided them saying "What's wrong? Can you even throw those properly?" Haku smirked, confident that this woman's arrogance would be her downfall

**Erza vs. Jingoku**

The redhead swung her sword in an attempt take his head off but missed, Jingoku's Kenjutsu was nothing short of impressive, but this made her all the more determined to beat him, she swinged at his left leg, he stepped back and swinged at her chest, she ducked at sent an uppercut slash at his armor making it crack

But he was fuming and said "I won't allow any of this filth to escape, so I'll crush you here!" he was going through hand-signs while Erza was thinking _'Shit! I was hoping to keep him occupied longer, but I will have to finish this in one attack.'_ She raised her blade over her arm and swinged in a circular motion creating a spiraling projectile **"Sanjuroko Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires)"** the projectile cut across the man chest area and then the slash mark ignited, causing him to burn alive in his armor

The red-haired girl changed into a suit of armor that had a large cross on one side and had a blue skirt that went to her thighs. **(A/N think of her default appearance before the 7 year time skip in Fairy Tail)** she started helping free the other prisoners and then directed them to the armory so they could fight for their freedom and had the women and children hide inside and barricade the room until the dust settled. And then thought _'The rest is up to you Naruto-san.'_

**Erza vs. Jingoku; Winner: Erza**

**With Naruto's team**

The blonde and his teammates kept on running until they entered a courtyard where a man with light blue hair and eyes stood he then said in a confident and slightly arrogant tone "Children? The Jonin of the Leaf sent children to fight the royal guard? How ludicrous." The three teens put their guard up while the man used his thumb to point at the door behind him and said "Doto-sama is heading to his zeppelin, in order to find his niece, if you hurry you might catch up to him, however one of you will have to stay and fight me in order to progress, without losing precious time, after all this might be your only chance to kill Doto-sama."

Mizore stepped up and said "Naruto-kun, Moka-senpai you go ahead." They nodded and ran past the Snow Shinobi, once they were out of the courtyard he said "I consider it good manners to introduce ourselves before fighting; my name is Nadare, ranked three of Frost, although it's a shame that the ranks of the top four members are based on physical strength and not overall abilities."

The snow then said in a chilly voice "Mizore Shirayuki, I don't care what your rank is because I will win for the countries' sake and my friends." He smirked and then charged, Mizore seemed unfazed by his charge and got into a simple stance, she thrust her fist out saying **"Karakusagawara Seiken (Arabesque Tile True Punch)"** this seemed to do nothing to the older Shinobi at first until he felt a powerful blow into his gut, that felt like someone hit him with a wrecking ball

Nadare was sent flying back into a wall while the young snow girl was smirking while thinking _'Those idiot teachers back home don't even know the full potential of Yuki Onna Taijutsu, our power does not lie in merely snow and ice, but in the essence of water itself, by 'punching' the water in the human body, I can cause massive amounts of damage by sending powerful vibrations and shockwaves throughout the moisture in the atmosphere and/or the enemies body.'_

The man coughed blood and then went through several hand-signs and shouted **"Snow Release: Icy Gravestone"** a boulder made of ice appeared above Mizore, however she remained calm and then said **"Snow Release: Thawing Snow"** the boulder evaporated and made a light mist, which didn't do much to blind him

He growled in frustration and charged again hoping to beat her in Taijutsu, she raised her leg up and said **"Nanasenmaigawara Mawashigeri (Seven Thousand Tile Roundhouse Kick)"** the kick land on his head and then it turned purple before exploding rather violently while the purple-haired girl calmly said "My Yuki Kenpo is deadly at medium-short range however should direct contact occur, the results are deadly as they are messy."

She then decided to assist the Jonin and hope that her new friends pulled through

**Mizore vs. Nadare; Winner Mizore (KB619:flawless victory)**

**Haku vs. Fubuki**

The puce-haired Kunoichi went through more hand-signs and said **"Snow Release: Blizzard Fury" **a torrent of ice and snow appeared and rushed Haku at the speed and force of a cannonball, she used chakra manipulation to jump over the torrent and went through some hand-signs **"Ice Release: Arctic Lance"** a large spear of ice materialized and flew at the older Kunoichi

Fubuki smirked but noticed that her side of the room was completely covered in senbon trapping her in a almost inescapable field of needles, she then thought _'This bitch has me cornered, is this my end?'_ her question was answered by a spear impaling her chest and killing her almost instantly

Haku slumped to the floor and thought _'I don't like killing, but Zabuza-sama told me that in a fight like this it's kill or be killed, besides if I were to be killed then my new friends would be sad at my passing.'_ She smiled weakly and then fainted from chakra exhaustion

**Haku vs. Fubuki; Winner: Haku**

**With Naruto and Moka**

The two ninja finally caught up to the tyrannical Daimyo, he turned and smirked arrogantly saying "You again boy? I thought you were dead. No matter, if you wish to pursue me then you really will die." The blonde had on an iron hard face and said "I'm going to kick your ass for what you stole."

Doto raised an eyebrow and asked "What I stole? What was it? Wealth? Fame? Power?" the blonde answered saying with narrowed eyes "The country, if you hadn't stolen the country Koyuki-chan would be able to smile more."

The older man narrowed his eyes then turned to leave and said "Fuyukuma, kill them." A large man charged with a literal iron fist until **"Concasse (Crush)"** a powerful kick was sent into the side of the large man's head making him fly through the wall, Moka appeared where he was and said "Get the bastard Naruto-kun, I'll take this guy." The blonde teen nodded and chased after the corrupt Daimyo

The iron limbed man came out and said "That was quite a kick little girl, my name is Fuyukuma **(A/N his given name is Mizore but I'm going to use his surname to avoid confusion)** and I'm the ranked second of FROST." The red-eyed vampire raised her leg and said "I don't care, let's fight." She started grinning with a bloodthirsty look on her face and charged and jumped over the top of the male and started spinning in a drill-like fashion **"Brochette (Skewer)**

He jumped back and sent a punch into her gut making her smash into a statue of the corrupt Daimyo, he scoffed and said "That's it? What a disappointment." He turned around and started to walk until **"Collier Frit (Fried Neck)** a bone crushing kick was sent into his neck and then it hooked around his throat, slamming him on the ground **"Reception"** he jumped back up and sent several punches into her making her cough blood while she retaliated **"Eil (Eye)"** a blow was sent into his left eye making him half-blind and causing his depth perception to become off balance

His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and then the female vampire saw her chance to finish this fight **"Menton (Chin)"** the kick hit his chin making it clamp shut and his tongue was cut in half by his teeth, making him drown in his blood while Moka headed towards the main gate to assist the others while saying to her fallen opponent "You were a pretty good opponent, however you are more machine than man. Machines have limits, beings of flesh and blood can keep on growing stronger, had you not turned yourself into this and relied on your own power, you might've had a better chance at winning, although I despise losing and I will never lose."

**Moka vs. Fuyukuma; Winner: Moka**

**With Naruto**

The blonde was running and yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! I HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" the older man turned and became frustrated from the blondes persistence and shouted "FROST!" a dozen guards appeared and charged at the blonde until one of them was slapped away by a large paw, they were wide-eyed at the fact Ice Bears were attacking and knowing that they never came this far down the mountain let alone this close to civilization.

The leader turned to the blonde and appeared to be saying 'Go ahead, we handle this' the blonde nodded and chased after the Daimyo shouting "THANKS BEARS I WON'T FORGET THIS!" the bears turned to the remaining guards and started to rip them apart.

Nartuo stopped in front of a zeppelin and shouted "DOTO-TEME, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" the man appeared with a scowl and said "You don't know when to give up, do you brat? Don't you remember last time?" the blondes glare sent shivers up the Daimyo's spine and said "Last time I lost my sense of reasoning to rage, making me act stupid and I paid the price, but this time I won't lose." He got into a stance and said **"Soru (Shave)"** and sent a chakra-powered fist into the Daimyo's gut sending him through the zeppelin and then went through several hand-signs **"Snow Release: Black Snow Dragon"**

Naruto use **"Soru (Shave)** and shouted "YOU THINK I'LL FALL FOR THAT AGAIN?" he sent another fist into Doto's face and then grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the ground.

The corrupt Daimyo got up again and said "You insolent brat, I'll kill you with my strongest technique." As he went through hand-signs the blonde said "You're not very strong, are you? No, that weird armor of yours is protecting you and assisting your chakra control making it look like you're strong." He brought his fist up as it was enveloped in red chakra and it changed into a rusty orange fur-covered hand and said **"Bijuu Armament: Kitsune Pistol"** the fist disappeared in a puff of smoke and smashed into Doto's gut making his armor break apart at the same time as the impact and made him fly away.

The blonde smirked and said "I win."

**Naruto vs. Doto; Winner: Naruto**

**At the gate's of Snow's capitol**

The leaf Shinobi and militia were fighting the remnants of FROST until the body of Doto came crashing through several buildings and landed right in the middle of the courtyard, when FROST saw that their leader was beaten they threw down their arms and surrendered.

**A few days later**

Team 7 and co. were recuperating in the newly named Spring Country after Koyuki discovered her fathers invention, to turn the Countries climate from winter to spring. The team was enjoying the peace and quiet while Naruto got to know his new friends better and received an autograph from Koyuki with a kiss mark and note that said "To my loving maelstrom, your future bride, Koyuki."

After the battle the newly crowned Daimyo said that she would soon make a political alliance contract with Konoha offering herself as the bride and her husband would be the younger blonde, this caused various reactions, the girls shot her angry looks for a while before calming down, the guys were shocked until they started to say things like 'lucky' bastard, a certain Emo brooded even more because he didn't get to do any fighting, and the blonde was the current one in the spotlight, and a certain banshee was trying to fool people into thinking 'her precious' Sasuke, saved the country, however her lies were never believed

The new Daimyo came back to visit the Shinobi and said while pulling out some paper "Everyone look at these." She put them on the table and showed them, they were bounty poster that read

Kushina 'The Red Death' Uzumaki (presumed deceased until now), bounty: 300,000,000 ryo

Naruto 'Demon King' Uzumaki, bounty: 100,000,000 ryo.

Erza 'The Fairy Queen' (no known surname), bounty: 60,000,000 ryo.

Moka 'Red Leg' Akashiya bounty: 58,000,000 ryo.

Mizore 'Hell's Blizzard' Shirayuki, bounty: 45,000,000 ryo.

Haku 'Ice Witch' Momochi, bounty: 38,000,000 ryo.

Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, bounty: 25,000,000 ryo.

Yamato, bounty: 23,000,000 ryo.

Sasuke Uchiha, bounty: 1,000 ryo.

Sakura Haruno (Pet, species unknown), bounty: 100 ryo.

They were all dumfounded and thought this _'Holy crap'_ Sasuke grabbed his and shouted "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DOES THE DOPE GET A BOUNTY LIKE THAT AND I'M STUCK WITH SUCH A MEASLY BOUNTY?" they all ignored him out of habit, while the pink banshee was still in a state of shock because of the fact the bounty assigners thought she was some kind of animal.

**Back in Konoha**

Hiruzen finally got out of the hospital and was at his desk doing paperwork and decided to take a break and read the newspaper, he turned to the front page and shouted "NARUTO! HOW DO YOU GET INTO THESE THINGS? YOU KILLED A DAIMYO? DO YOU WANT ENEMY VILLAGES TO COME AFTER YOUR HEAD?"

And that started the story of the legendary 'Sandaime Meltdown.'

End Chapter 6.

**A/N Hey readers! I hope you liked this chapter, please don't complain about the length of some of the fights, fight scenes are probably one of my weaker points, but I hope it was still epic enough for you, and next time will be the chunin exams, please don't flame me or Kid's commentary, And once I finish the next chapter of this story I'll start updating Left hand of the Shinigami, any questions, comments or suggestions PM and I'll answer, don't forget to check out the stories of Naruto6023 and KyuubiGoku, one more thing before I close this chapter, if you have suggestions to the harem explain your reasons and why I should add the woman to the harem so I can have a better understanding as to why you want her in so badly, hope you like the chapter, don't forget to leave reviews. Later Gators!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece etc. if we did I'd make Gai perform the infamous "Gai style: Sunset and Beach Genjutsu." In front of Sasuke until the Emo gets brainwashed, don't forget to buy my newest creation, the anti-Sunset shades, get them now while supplies last, and as for you Kid it's 75% off for you. (KB619: thanks Scarface, I'll place my order later. Now, LET THE BASHING COMMENCE!)**

**Chapter 7: Return to Konoha. An old promise is fulfilled.**

Team 7 just arrived in Konoha, and entered the Hokage office while Sarutobi glared at Team 7 and said or rather shouted "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING? YOU ARE ATTRACTING WAY TOO MUCH ATTENTION TO YOURSELVES!" the blonde stepped up and said "Ji-chan I'd calm down if I was you, after all, don't elders such as yourself have blood pressure issues?"

The aged Hokage sighed and said "Thank you for that, anyway I saw what happened in the paper and I just got the alliance contract last night, despite the fact you are becoming too famous too fast, you are helping the Leaf village in the long run, and for that I'm grateful." He then turned to Kushina with a weary smile and said "Kushina, would you be interested in taking my hat?" she raised an eyebrow and said with a smirk "Age finally catching up with you? Or has the damn Civilian Council taken too much power from you?"

He sighed and nodded to both questions and said "You are one of the few that can replace me sufficiently and knock the Council down a few pegs, thus far the Elders minus Danzo have been making too many of their own laws, and the Civilians are too nosy in Shinobi affairs, as for the Shinobi Council they are all fine, with the exception of Fugaku-teme. Thank goodness he was killed, although it is a shame we never found Mikoto's body." Sasuke seethed at the old Hokage for insulting his father and wanted to kill the old man but refrained from it, considering if he tried he would be branded as a traitor and he would be killed, thus robbing him of the chance to avenge his clan, and decided to leave for the council chamber. The banshee noticed her 'Sasuke-kun' leaving and heard him mumble something about tying up loose ends and chased after him.

The red-haired mother nodded sadly at the memory of her old friend and teammate Mikoto but then said "I accept the position and my first order of business is to add these fine young Kunoichi into our ranks." Gesturing at Mizore, Haku, and Erza who waved in a friendly manner, then the older redhead continued while handing the girls their headbands "And my second order of business is to put those bastards in their places, speaking of which were you about to go to a council meeting?

He nodded and said "Now's a good of time as any to get started." And then he noticed that two members of Team 7 were missing and asked "Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" they looked around until Kushina said "He didn't" her son confirmed it saying "He did."

**With Sakura**

"Aw where's Sasuke-kun? I thought he said he had something important to do, so he went home to train, but he's not here." Sakura whined and was hopelessly lost inside the Uchiha compound looking for her crush.

**Counci Chambers**

Sasuke had entered the chambers approx. fifteen minutes before Team 7 and was speaking to the Civilians saying "The dope has techniques that I want and women that I want, also you heard of the newly named Spring Country alliance contract, I demand that I be the husband instead of the dope." The Civilians and Elders (Minus Danzo) were agreeing with their precious Uchiha and also learned that they had new bloodline users at their fingertips and wanted them to be used as breeding stock to strengthen the Uchiha clan and especially wanted to use the female Akashiya

Hiruzen went to his sent and said "All right, lets get this over with." A pink-haired female civilian stood up and said "Hokage-sama it has come to our attention that the boy has techniques that should be in the possession of the great Uchiha clan, and Sasuke-sama requests that those girls over there be given to him."

A whiskered blonde scoffed and noticed that a female ROOT ANBU that was standing next to Danzo was looking at him and was occasionally glancing at Sasuke with an ashamed and saddened look despite the fact her mask covered her face her body language was still readable, before he returned his attention to the Council and said "First off, the techniques are mine I refuse to teach them to Sasuke-teme, second Sasuke-teme doesn't like girls and only wants them so he can spite me, and third you were thinking about making Sasuke the husband on that new marriage contract, yes? If you do that Ko-chan will ignore it and won't take anyone but me."

The Civilians and Elders were fuming until another female entered the room and were shocked when they saw 'The Red Death' she stood next to the Sandaime as he handed her his hat and said "I step down from the position of the Sandaime Hokage and pass the honor and responsibility to Kushina Uzumaki, the Godaime Hokage." The Shinobi Council clapped for their sister in arms and Danzo smirked while also clapping.

The newly made Godaime seated herself in the Hokage's chair and said "Moving onto why we are here, Sasuke Uchiha has no right to make such demands, for one Naruto's techniques are his and his alone unless he is willing to teach someone, but he doesn't have to teach them to anyone, second in terms of the CRA which he is obviously trying to use, both parties must be WILLING if not then they don't have to marry, and finally The marriage contract was personally made by a Daimyo, so therefore it is iron-cast and can't be twisted around."

They were fuming but decided to play there last hand **(A/N And I mean LAST) **a fat council member in expensive clothing said "But, Kushina-sama, do you know what might happen if the demon is allowed to breed? The damage its spawn will do would be catastrophic." The only reason she didn't jump sooner in rage was because the word 'demon' was echoing in her head

Kushina then decided to use a law that was made by the Nidaime, the 'Council Termination Law' that states if any part of the council performed illegal actions behind the Hokages back, then the he/she is authorized to obliterate the traitorous part of the council, the reason why the Sandaime never knew of this was because it was made only a few hours before his senseis' untimely death, however was able to tell Danzo about it. Kushina knew it thanks to the ROOT leader, who mentioned it to the Yondaime during a private meeting. Unfortunately the aged man couldn't tell this to Hiruzen without drawing suspicion to himself and would most definitely die in an 'accident'.

She started grinning like a certain infamous great white shark, and pulled out her katana and said "Genin of Team 7, please leave the room and head to the Hokage's office." They noticed the bloodthirsty look on the older redhead's face and left without a word

After they left the violet-eyed woman said "Call my son a demon, will you?" The screams that came from the room started the legend of 'the Wailing Council's Demise'

**Later**

Kushina entered the office with Hiruzen, the Shinobi Council, the ROOT ANBU that served as Danzo's bodyguard and Danzo himself, who was spared thanks to being a Naruto supporter; the new Hokage was completely covered in blood with a happy and satisfied smile that made the Genin shiver in fear

She sat down and said "Call Anko Mitarashi, and Sakura Haruno and bring them here, even if you have to drag them here in a bag." A few minutes later a woman in a very revealing fishnet shirt and trench coat came in and saw her surrogate sister and gave a real smile to the redhead, despite being surprised she refrained from asking questions until later, Sakura suddenly had hearts in her eyes and drooling over her crush until the new Hokage cleared her throat and said "Anko Mitarashi, you will be the third Sensei of Team 7, however your main focus will be Naruto-kun due to certain circumstances, but don't lose focus on the other's when they need it."

The torture specialist wasn't expecting this but nodded, completely understanding her 'Sister's' reason behind this, the Godaime then turned to Sakura and said with a cold glare "Sakura Haruno, your Kunoichi license is now permanently invalid, your chakra will be sealed off and you will become a civilian again because one, you only passed the academy due to book smarts and even then you barely passed, two instead of actively training you have done nothing but fawn over a boy, to the point of inane obsession, and three you give Kunoichi everywhere a bad name ergo reason number two." The fan-girl was so shocked that her brain 'turned off' making her unable to speak and slump down to the floor. **(KB619:uh Kushina, I think you broke her. GREAT JOB!)**

And finally she said to Sasuke with the same glare "Sasuke Uchiha, despite my wish to invalidate your license, and make you a civilian, you may still have uses and if what my sochi says is true and you are gay, then I will have no other choice than to take your DNA and replicate the Sharingan bloodline so that it can be passed to unborn babies."

Sasuke was practically foaming at the mouth, at the fact that the dope's mother planned on taking his clan's 'sacred' Dojutsu, but was interrupted by the bandaged Elder that said "Hokage-sama, I believe I can arrange someone that would be willing to help in this case." The ROOT ANBU stepped forward and took off her mask revealing a woman with onyx colored eyes and a kind smile that said "Hello, Kushi-chan, and Naru-koi." **(KB619:whoa, bet ya didn't see that comin'.)**

Kushina was shocked that her friend was alive but then remembered that her body was never found, Naruto smiled while the woman approached him and kissed him on the lips saying "As promised I have returned, Naruto-koi."

**Flashback; Kushina's eight month pregnancy**

Kushina and her friend Mikoto were sitting at Ichiraku's discussing an ominous subject, "When will it happen?" the redhead asked, the gentle Uchiha replied "When our youngest are approx. seven years old, once it happens only three Uchiha will be left."The pregnant woman then asked "What will happen to you and your sons?" the black-eyed woman answered "Itachi will take the blame and run, I will disappear and at the same time hide in ROOT so that I can still protect this village and avoid becoming breeding material, as for Sasuke-teme, he can go to hell, I've put up with Fugaku-teme's 'I should be Hokage' shit forever and his youngest is basically a mini-clone, if he inherited the bastard's looks then no doubt he'll pick up on his father's habits and personality, as a matter of fact he's already a spoiled monster."

It was no secret that the Uchiha Matriarch hated her clan and husband with a passion, and wanted nothing more than to leave it and find a real husband; a pink-haired woman with green eyes entered the stand with a cheerful expression.

She smiled and said "I feel the same way, but the difference is you have a way out and I don't, makes me jealous." Two unusually large fangs snapped into view as the redhead said trying to calm down the pinkette "Now, now Akasha-chan, I'm sure your chance will come eventually and how is your baby?" Akasha gently patted her pregnant stomach and said "She is as feisty as ever, you know Kushi-chan, if they like one another how about we see if they're compatible mates?" the redhead eagerly nodded and turned to Mikoto saying "And you're going to be my sochi-kun's wife, Miko-chan."**(KB619:probably didn't see that comin' either, eh?)**

The female Uchiha was incoherently blubbering protests until she was interrupted by the violet-eyed woman that had a stern look "Mikoto Uchiha, you will be Naruto's wife even if I have to make my husband sign a marriage contract, you need a husband and Naruto needs multiple wives when he comes of age, if he doesn't feel that way, fine but if he does then you have no choice in the matter, **got it?**" the demonic voice at the end made the Uchiha mother nod while fearing for her life if she said 'no'

The redhead's face quickly changed into a happy smile as she said "Let's eat." The other two women sweat-dropped thinking _'How does she change expressions that fast?'_ they shrugged and ate their ramen.

**Several years later**

A seven year old Naruto was walking through the village without a destination until he heard the voice of one of the few adults that actually like him "Naruto-kun what are you doing out here?" he turned and saw Mikoto Uchiha with a curious expression on her face and answered "I'm just walking around, Miko-chan."

She smiled and pinched his cheek, he tried to get free but he was in a vice grip, he stopped when she spoke with a sickly sweet voice that promised pain if he answered incorrectly "I asked you a question Naruto-kun, answer it." The blonde kid had a downcast look on his face and mumbled something, her face still had that creepy smile, and pinched even harder saying "Speak up, I didn't hear you."

He was squealing in pain saying "Loosenuploosenup (Loosen up, loosen up)!" she released some of the pressure but still kept him locked in place, he sighed in relief and said "I said, Sasuke and his horde of fan-girls said that my parents were nothing but losers and enjoyed abandoning me." The older woman had a face of pure anger and said with an angry voice "Naruto Uzumaki, don't believe a word those brats said, if they ever insult your parents again I give you permission to beat them to a pulp, whether they be your age, adult, or elderly, don't let anyone do that again, your parents were great people and loved you with every fiber of their being, while I can't tell you who they are I can tell you that they died in the Kyuubi attack, and they were great and powerful Shinobi."

Naruto was shocked because it was very rare that the Uchiha female ever lost her temper, and nodded, she released his cheek and her face went back into that kind, smiling, and gentle demeanor. She clapped her hands together and said "Naruto-kun, want to get some Ichiraku ramen?" he nodded as they left for the ramen stand.

**Ichiraku**

Two figures were sitting and eating ramen, the blonde kid was on what appeared to be his twelfth bowl, while the onyx-eyed woman was on her fifth, she had a light blush and was thinking _'The Uchiha Massacre is about to happen, I can finally kill the bastard that I call 'husband', but I don't know what Naruto-kun thinks of me, I mean I've pretty much become his mother in all but blood and official adoption; would he see me as a mother figure or his fiancé?'_

She sighed and asked "Naruto-kun, do you like me?" the blue-eyed kid answered "Yes. Miko-chan is my friend; you're smart, kind, generous, and you've been helping me before I could even walk." She sighed and cursed herself for forgetting that he was only seven and then asked "Naruto-kun, do you remember the birds and bees?" he tilted his head in confusion and said "Oh, you're asking if I like you that way, well I'm still a kid and you're still married but if you weren't and I was older then, yes I would go out with you."

She smiled and then her faced turned into a sad one as she spoke "Thank you, Naruto-koi, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but I'll be leaving for sometime." The blonde was sad that she would be leaving until she kissed him directly on the lips and said "That's our promise to one day meet again, whatever happens, I'll find you and come back to you." She left the money on the counter and left with tears in her eyes while thinking _'Goodbye for now, my maelstrom.'_

**A few days later**

The ANBU were doing cleanup of the Uchiha Massacre while a certain blonde was in the Hokage office asking his surrogate grandfather "Jiji, is Miko-chan dead?" the old man sighed and answered "We don't know, her body was never found so she might be in hiding somewhere." The blonde perked up slightly and then remembered the last thing she said when making the promise.

He then said with a straight face "She's not dead." The aged Hokage asked with obvious confusion "How can you be sure?" the blonde turned to leave and said "Because she promised to come back."

**Present time**

Everyone that heard the story were crying as if onion juice was put under their noses, but Sasuke was now literally foaming at the mouth thinking _'She dares be unfaithful to tou-san? She also helped in destroying our great clan? I'LL KILL HER!'_ he charged until he was met with an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and heard only one word **"Tsukuyomi"(KB619:oh, damn! Totally did not see that coming. What about you?)**

**Tsukuyomi world**

The onyx-eyed woman had a sickly sweet smile that was promising pain, and said "I now renounce you as my son, and enjoy the show." The struggling Uchiha saw replays of the Uchiha Massacre over and over for what seemed like years, until finally he heard the voice of his former mother say "Don't faint yet, the best part is just around the corner." He was shaken awake and was forced to watch his father's torture, first his former mother performed oral surgery on Fugaku with a rusty nail, a brick, some broken, glass and a stick of butter **(A/N Hey Kid, what do you think she did with those anyway?) (KB619:hmm, I don't know.)** then she used a rusty salt covered butter knife to castrate the screaming Uchiha and finally she took his dismembered manhood and put it where the sun doesn't shine before taking her ninjato and slowly slitting his throat with a salt covered blade. **(KB619:aww, damn. He scarred for life.)**

**Reality**

The unconscious form of Sasuke was twitching and convulsing like mad until he finally remained still, the new Godaime raised an eyebrow and asked "Miko-chan how'd you get the EMS (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan)?" the smiling Uchiha sickly sweet grin threatened to tear her face apart until she said "I took Fugaku-teme's eyes and used them to attain this level." **(KB619: well fans, there's your answer on she got it.)**

Sakura was at the unconscious Uchiha's side and was about to scream something until her head became incased in ice making her fall to the floor unconscious while a lollipop sucking girl was holding the 'victory' sign up, the Godaime sent a thankful nod to the snow girl and said "Despite my wish to have the Uchiha brat dropped from the program, I will keep him as a ninja of Team 7, after all if I take his license that'll allow him to live longer, but if he stays a Shinobi, his life-span might drop exponentially; Team 7 dismissed." After being dismissed Team 7 went their separate ways.

**With Naruto**

The blonde was walking back to his apartment until he heard the tapping of a cane, he turned and spotted another one of the few people that didn't glare at him, the man approached and said "Greetings to you Naruto-san, my name is Danzo Shimura, and I wish to make a proposition for you." The blonde raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked "What kind?" the man smiled and answered "The kind that best be told over a nice bowl of ramen."

**Ichiraku**

The two were sitting on their stools slurping on their ramen while the blonde was trying to figure out what this Elder wanted with him, the bandaged man then spoke "I have fond memories of this stand, your father and I would often have ramen here, while we talked about ways to improve the village and its relations with other countries. In fact one of the missions he wanted my ROOT ANBU to do was kill that damned cat Tora, I sent ten of my best ANBU and they failed rather miserably, we all still laugh about it to this day."

He let out a hearty chuckle while the blonde was snickering at the story and asked "What was that proposition anyway, Danzo-san?" the aged man smirked and said "My division ROOT has a very dark history, My brother Manzo was the head before me; his policy was to turn Shinobi into emotionless killing machines, no morals, no independent thought, nothing, just empty things. After learning of the many crimes my brother did, which I will not speak of here, I told your Tou-san and we killed Manzo, afterwards I became the new Leader of ROOT, and properly trained the ANBU in ROOT with the Hokage's supervision."

The blonde listened and asked "You want me to be a part of ROOT?" the scarred man chuckled and said "Better, I want you to lead ROOT." **(KB619:well shit, Scar. You're full of surprises in this chapter.)** The blonde jinchuuriki had a dumbstruck expression and said "Me? Lead ROOT?" the Elder chuckled and said "That's right, I'm getting to old for this job just like my friendly rival Hiruzen."

The blonde tilted his head and asked "Why me?" the aged man chuckled and said "Two reasons: one, you've made a name for yourself in a very short amount of time, two because your Tou-san and I agreed that when you were ready that you'd become ROOT's leader, once you officially reach Jonin you'll become the new leader, until then I'll keep it running."

The blonde then asked "Hey, Danzo-san. Could you set up a special division of ROOT, that I call the Supernova's?" the old man raised an eyebrow and said "Sure, but what is it?" the blonde smirked and answered "A special group of individuals, whose skills stand out from others, the best of the best, people who have gone above and beyond the call of duty. A Supernova can't be made but will instead be chosen, from those who have proven that they are willing to sacrifice even their lives for peace but at the same time not needlessly throw them away, and at the head will be me."

The Elder seemed intrigued by this and nodded and asked "I like the sound of that; have any candidates?" the blonde nodded and said "A few, I'll go ask them soon." Danzo nodded and said "I look forward to retirement so be sure to become Jonin as soon as possible." The blonde nodded and left the money on the counter while going to gather his Nakama.

**Later**

"Supernova's?" the snow girl asked, while the blonde nodded and said "Yes, a special division for the best fighters alive that fight for the sake of peace, and I'm asking you to be part of this." The girls adopted thinking poses, until Haku approached and said "Naruto-kun, you took me in and always treated me with nothing but kindness, even though Zabuza-sama enjoyed fighting, deep down he was getting tired of needless violence. He once said 'War without reason is slaughter, and slaughter isn't fun, because there's no reason, and without reason the entire point is lost' so I want to help you bring peace."

The blonde nodded and Erza stepped up and said "Even though we haven't gotten the chance to speak to one another, you still believe we are friends and have showed me that you have a gift that allows you to accomplish the impossible, I'll gladly join." Then the kind and caring Uchiha stepped up and said "What kind of fiancé would I be if I don't help out my future husband? I'm in too."

Mizore got up and said with a cool and confident voice "Despite me not being human, you still think of me as a friend, and you've helped me make other friends, so it's only right that I help my friend, so I'm in as well." Finally Moka stepped up and said "You have impressed me and you have tendency of pulling off surprises, not to mention being part of this group will allow me to fight even more powerful opponents and at the same time, help my Kaa-san's dream of a peaceful world come into existence, so I'll join this group, but if you want to enjoy my body as a girlfriend you have to beat an ANBU or higher level shinobi."

The blonde blushed at that but thanked the girls for agreeing and then engaged in a mental conversation with his tenants **"You hear that you two, the first steps to my dream is underway."** The drunk kyuubi mentally nodded and said **"That's great! Come into the mindscape later and I'll [hic] teach you more Rokoushiki techniques."** He sent a nod to her while the serene and kind Juubi said **"I'm surprised that she didn't offer to teach you sex-ed, but that's great news Naruto-kun, also I'm going to teach you a small portion of my power later."** the jinchuuriki blushed and sent a 'thank you' to his tenants and decided to start preparing for the upcoming chunin exams.

Unknown to him a pair of golden eyes were watching the blonde, while thinking _'This kid, might be the only one to beat __him__'_ the watcher mentally smirked and disappeared without a sound

End Chapter Seven.

**A/N Ok, no action-packed scenes this time but I** **hope you like it all the same, any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to PM me, please don't flame me, my stories, and/or my friend Kid's commentary or we'll send you a bomb via Fed-Ex, don't forget to check out Naruto6023 and KyuubiGoku's stories, also there's another author by name of xCaden be sure to check out his stories too, be sure to review. Later Gators!**

**KB619: we don't care if the bomb comes through Fed-Ex Air or Ground, it's coming to your house if you flame at all. Kid Buu 619 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N The Chunin exams arc might be delayed for various reasons. That's all I've got to say**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. if we did Sasuke-teme would be castrated, Naruto wouldn't be a one-trick pony, and I'd give Sakura a Sicilian Tongue Tie**

**Chapter 8: More missions. There's another Tora?**

A certain blonde was walking toward training ground 7 with a smile on his face, his Kaa-san was publicly announced as the Godaime Hokage, and his heritage was revealed by the new Godaime herself, much to the civilians ire and awe, but soon they started calling him 'Namikaze-sama' and was treating him like a prince much to his annoyance, considering they only saw the 'image' and not the 'real person'

He sighed when he remembered, what happened when Sakura heard her mother died, she tried to resist the chakra sealing while vowing revenge, but that proved fruitless and she was promptly given her punishment, after that she was thrown out onto the street by a female ANBU with purple hair and a cat mask, while the banshee was walking through the rain she turned towards the Hokage tower and vowed that not only would she get her chakra back, but she would also gain her 'Sasuke-kun's' love with her unwavering dedication, which made the same ANBU that threw her out grab a sledge hammer and hobbled the banshee's left leg followed by her right forcing the banshee to limp home, fortunately for the alleged okama (crossdresser) the damage wasn't permanent.

The blonde also remembered that he learned a technique called **"Tekai (Iron Mass)"** that made his skin hard as Iron, combined with his ability to control his bodies' structure and density would make his body even harder to penetrate, the downside was that the technique was not an absolute defense and it did have weaknesses such as extreme heat, or wind and lightning release jutsu.

His thoughts were broken by a scream that sounded like "HELP!" he ran to the nearby bridge and spotted a little girl that was struggling in the water, he jumped in and swam over to her, she reached out and grabbed his hand as they went back to shore, he placed her on the ground while she coughed, spitting out any excess water.

He smiled at her and said "You should be more careful, there might not be anyone to help you next time." She nodded and smiled brightly, she had long and slightly wavy blonde hair and green eyes that had a certain amount of mischievousness and malicious intent. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow but shrugged and turned to leave until the girl said "Thanks for your help, Shinobi-san."

He nodded and turned again to leave until he heard the girl say "Moka-chan was right about you." He quickly turned to face her but she was gone as if she was never even there, his now sober tenant said **"Naruto-kun, that was no ordinary girl; I don't think she was even human."** The blonde nodded and said **"I figured as much Kyuu-chan, but how did she know Moka? And why did she have this look that made me feel like her lunch?"**

The heavy drinking Bijuu replied **"Perhaps that girl is an Akashiya herself, as for the look in her eye, perhaps she was 'hungry' so to speak."** The blonde gulped and decided to ask his friend Moka about it and then asked **"Hey Juu-chan, what kind of power are you going to teach me?"** the black-haired Bijuu mentally smirked and answered **"The power of Creation, otherwise known as Yin-Yang Release, as for how it works I'll tell you more later."**

The blonde nodded and entered the training ground after escaping from a growing army of fan-girls until he was tackled by a beige blur, he looked up to see his new sensei who had a twitching eyebrow, she kept the blonde pinned down and said "My first day of being your sensei and you don't have the courtesy to show up on time?" her voice had a very dangerous tone so the blonde had to be careful with his words and said "I'm very sorry about that Sensei, but I had to save a girl from drowning and I had to escape my new fan-club."

Anko's feature's softened until a certain Uchiha said "Quit lying dope and just say, you think you're better than everyone else and that she should be grateful that you are even here." Everyone that heard him sweat-dropped thinking _'Look who's talking asshole.'_

The snake mistress smacked the homosexual on the head and said "Naruto's not lying, I can tell because I'm the second in command of the Interrogation and Torture department, so I can smell lies like a shark can smell blood." She turned to the blonde and said "Well kid, I forgive you since you said you were sorry, so let's start over and introduce ourselves and that goes for the rest of you girls."

They nodded, while the torture specialist went first saying "I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I like dango, my surrogate sister Kushina-sama, torture, snakes, and kids that show respect to their sensei. My dislike include arrogant pricks, a certain pedophile that I intend to kill one day, perverts and people who judge without anything to back up their claims. My dream is to find a man who likes me for me and not my body and train you kids and turn you into great ninjas."

**(Naruto, Moka, and Sasgay's introductions are the same as last time)** the younger redhead said "My name is Erza Scarlet, my likes are my friends, Kenjutsu, armor and strawberry cheesecake. My dislikes are brats and arrogance. My hobbies are training, collecting different kind's of armor and now I've picked up the habit of collecting new weapons. As for dreams, my dream is to find a good husband, and as a matter of fact I found a good candidate." She eyed the blonde and let out a small smile

Mizore spoke up saying "I'm Mizore Shirayuki, my likes are Naruto-kun, lollipops and cold weather. My dislikes are heat waves, perverts, and that homosexual, who I believe is checking out Naruto-kun." They turned to the Emo who was leering at the blonde, the red-eyed vampire was the first to move, and attacked the Emo saying **"Extra Hachis (Highest-rate Mincemeat)"** a barrage of kicks were sent to the Uchiha and was being pummeled without mercy

When she was done the form that was Sasuke was so hideous that they all sweat-dropped and thought _'Never piss off an Akashiya.'_ The snow girl continued saying in a slightly unnerved tone "M-my hobbies are making snow-cones and practicing my Taijutsu style. My dream is to be one of Naruto-kun's wives in the CRA." The male Jonin mumbled 'lucky bastard' under their breaths while Anko nodded and turned to Haku

The raven-haired girl said "My name is Haku Momochi. My likes are Naruto-kun, shrimp flavored ramen and flowers. My dislikes are the unconscious Emo over there, the Yondaime Mizukage, and those that would hurt my friends. My hobbies are training and flower pressing. My dream is the same as Mizoresan's." the snake mistress nodded and said "Now that we all know one another let's begin the tort-, uhh, training, yes, training." The students sweat-dropped and thought _'This is gonna be as close to hell as we're going to get in the land of the living.'_ Naruto gulped and rubbed the back of his head until he saw a mark on the back of the torture specialists neck and asked his tenants **"Hey, Juu-chan, Kyuu-chan' you know anything about that mark?"**

The wolf-like Bijuu shrugged while the alcohol addicted Bijuu had a grim expression and said **"I do, that mark is the work of Orochimaru of the Sannin, it is nothing but evil and corrupts the user until they are nothing more but monsters, if you want to know more ask Anko-san, I refuse to speak anymore of this."** The blonde nodded and decided to question his new sensei about the mark later

The dango loving woman glanced at the blonde and shuddered when she realized where exactly he was looking and thought _'Oh Kami, he's seen it. I guess I'll just have to see how this works out and deal with it accordingly.'_ Yamato spoke up and said "To be honest Anko-sempai, I doubt we'll have to train them very hard, except for Sasuke; take a look at these." He handed her some paper and when she looked them her jaw hit the ground making a loud 'thud'

She started shouting in a foreign language that sounded like a combination of gibberish and pig-latin until she finally started speaking real words saying or rather shouting "WHAT THE FUCK? 100,000,000 RYO! NO ROOKIE HAS EVER GOTTEN A BOUNTY THAT HIGH!" the blonde rubbed the back of his head and said "I'm pretty famous aren't I?" the dango fanatic sweat-dropped and said in a dead pan tone "Understatement." **(KB619:damn right, it's an understatement)**

She sighed and said "While I'm impressed you have bounties like that, don't think I'll take it easy on you kids, the training starts tomorrow at training ground no. 44 aka the 'Forest of Death'. Be there at 10:00 am sharp or there will be hell to pay." She glared at the perverted scarecrow, who nodded and said "Don't worry Anko-san, and let's get today's mission shall we?" the team nodded and went to the Hokage tower for their mission

Unknown to them someone with gleaming golden eyes watched them and said "Those kids have talent, especially that blonde kid. I think I'll give him his test and see if he's the one that pervy hat and clogs believes can beat that spectacled bastard."

**Later**

The door to the mission assignment office was kicked in by a silver-haired girl who had an irritated look on her face and glaring at a certain emo saying "For the last time, I refuse to accept you as a mate." The smug Uchiha retorted saying "You know, you want a strong man and not some weakling."

The vampire was getting so frustrated that her face was turning red and her hair became a light shade of pink saying "I hate emo pricks like you, that whine and complain about how shitty your life is when you don't even understand pain, now stop demanding me to marry you or I'll send you to the hospital in a full body cast."

The emo-king scoffed and said "Please your fighting style sucks just like your taste in men." **(kb619: oh shit, what have you done?)** Everyone in the room gulped from the KI that the red-eyed girl was emitting and the blonde spoke up saying "Sasuke if for only once in your natural life, take my advice and stop insulting Moka-chan; after all even Buddha will become angry if you jab at him three times."

The smug king of brood scoffed again and said "What's she gonna do? Everyone knows that women are meant for breeding." **(kb619 using deep voice jutsu: SHUT THE FUCK UP!)** Everyone except Moka and Sasuke sweat-dropped saying simultaneously "That was strike three." The vampire screamed in rage and carried out her promise.

A few minutes later while medics were carrying out a barely alive Uchiha the red-haired Hokage said "I think I made a mistake in letting him stay a shinobi, but making him a civilian will be even worse." The younger girls of Team 7 sweat-dropped and asked the blonde "Didn't you tell her how to beat her paperwork?" the blonde chuckled and said "Mom's are tough, beside's let her sweat it out for awhile." The girls sweat-dropped and shrugged their shoulders thinking it was some kind of prank while Anko stepped up and said "I'm glad to see you're back, Kushina-sama."

The redhead Hokage nodded and said "Yes, I promise to talk more about this later but for now you have a team to train." The snake mistress nodded while Kushina reached for a scroll saying "I'm giving you a low S-rank mission, the mission is a find and capture." The blonde perked up and asked "So who are we catching, Kushi-chan?" she answered "Not who, what."

The team tilted their heads until Iruka, who was working as an assistant, said "Your mission is to capture, the now named Tora the II." The three Jonin, and two of the Genin face-vaulted, while the others had confused looks, while the blonde Jinchuuriki got up and shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TORA THE II?"

The older redhead explained "The first Tora killed itself by chewing on a power chord, however Lady Shijmi got another cat and named it Tora."**(kb619: oh you gotta be shittin' me)** The ninja that had experienced the demon cat in action sweat-dropped and then Kushina pulled out a picture of a black cat with gleaming yellow eyes and said "The weird thing is that, the cat appears to be posing for the picture, and this one is even harder to catch than the original, she's already eluded, 109 Genin, 88 Chunin, 51 Jonin, and 31 ANBU."

The Genin were in shock at this cat's skills to avoid so many Shinobi and sighed dejectedly because there were no other missions, after accepting the Kakashi said "Considering this Tora is even more skilled than the last one, I think that me, Yamato, and Anko should help out on this one." The other two Jonin agreed and then when the door opened, their target was sitting outside the door as if she was waiting for them.

Erza didn't have a clue to what she was up against and tried pet the cat to calm it down and then pick it up until [WHAM] the black cat tackled the redhead making her fall on her back and then the cat appeared to be using her face as a door mat to clean her back paws, resulting in a very angry swordswoman and then the team made a dash for it to catch the cat, Anko used her snake summons to try and capture the cat but they were quickly sliced up by Tora's claws making them dispel then Kakashi went through several hand-signs **"Earth Style: Mud Wall"** making a wall of stone appear blocking the cat's escape, or so they thought until she leapt over with no effort, and then Yamato did his own hand-signs **"Wood Style: Four Pillar Entrapment"** four wooden pillars appeared and attempted to restrain the cat but she avoided them like they were nothing.**(kb619 using Cleveland Brown voice: what the HELL?)**

The blonde shouted while chasing the cat "WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF GENETICALLY ALTERED SUPER CAT?" the team sweat-dropped but wondered if that was true while, Haku said "I'M NOT SURE NARUTO-KUN JUST CHASE AFTER HER!" Moka sent a kick at the ground, creating a crater causing the cat to fly in the air, until she regained her balance in mid-air and then landed gracefully on a rooftop, and then Mizore said **"Snow Release: Frosty Slipstream" **a blast of frost and cold air caused the roof that the cat was on to become brittle and shatter like glass, but Tora sailed in the air seemingly glided through an open window and back down to the street making the team wonder if she really was a 'genetically altered super cat.'

A few minutes later the team was on the ground gasping for breath while the cat appeared to be smirking until it looked around noticing that the blonde one was missing until "I'LL GET YOU TORA!" the black cat turned and was in shock at how fast the blonde kid was running and made a break for it.

The cat turned her head to glance at her pursuer and noticed that he had several tic-marks and a determined, but rage filled face making her sweat and run a bit faster, the second time she glanced at the blonde fire was coming out of his hair, making her sweat bullets and run even faster, and when she glanced at him a third time he had an oni mask covering his face with foam coming out of his mouth, and fire burning from his eyes and hair, making the yellow eyed cat cry and yowl hysterically while running at the speed of an out of control freight train.

Tora ducked though several alleys and thought she lost the blonde until [BOOM] the blonde smashed through a building, and this time the shadow of the devil appeared to be hovering over him making Tora running at mach 7 speed yowling and crying like the Kyuubi was coming to kill her. She continued to duck and weave through alleys while the blonde kept on giving chase smashing through any and all obstacles, while slowly inching towards Tora, and noticed that despite how long she was running, she was getting tired and with his almost unlimited stamina he could outlast her.

Finally she made an all or nothing dash up a street filled with heavy traffic and made her way through without any trouble, but the persistent blonde jumped over the oncoming traffic and chased the cat into an alley where she was panting and on the verge of collapsing, the blonde also panted and walked toward the cat that had a face that said 'I give up, you got me.'

The blonde picked her up and went toward the Hokage tower with his catch.

**At the Hokage Tower**

Team 7 had a downcast look on their faces, while the red haired Hokage said "You too, huh?" they nodded until Naruto came in with the cat in his arms and said with his trademark grin "Mission accomplished, Kushi-chan." She blushed at the affectionate name, but her hair concealed it while she smiled and said "Good work. Your pay will be sent tomorrow." Team 7 paid no attention to her because they were congratulating the blonde for catching the demon cat, until "TORAAA" a, uhh, plump woman rushed in and smothered the cat into her chest and as a result crushing the poor feline.

Naruto walked up to the noblewoman and said "Lady Shijmi, I think the reason Tora runs away is because, in your attempts to, umm, show affection you're actually smothering her." He took the cat in his arms and held it gently while rubbing her back and scratching her head a bit. The noblewoman gladly took his advice and carried away a happy cat that had a face that said 'Thank you.'

The Jonin dismissed Team 7 while the blonde glanced at the redhead on his team and said "Hey, Erza-san you want to go get some food with me?" she raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you asking me on a date?" the blonde shrugged and replied "If you want it to be." She smiled and nodded while they headed for Ichiraku ramen.

**Meanwhile outside of Konoha.**

A blonde girl that appeared to be ten years old entered a cabin where a black haired girl with a katana that seemed to be sixteen waited and said "Did you see him Master?" the blonde girl nodded and said "Yes, Moka-chan was right; not only does he have a good heart, but he's strong and exudes an alpha scent even stronger than her father."

The black-haired girl smirked and said "Should I directly contact him Master?" the green-eyed blonde shook her head and said "Not yet, Saya-chan, but soon." The now identified Saya nodded and asked "Do you really think he can prevent Konoha's history from repeating itself?"

The blonde nodded and grinned and said "Ohhh, he can, and can also help Akasha-chan." Saya smirked and cleaned her katana. **(kb619: hey scar, great job adding the Blood+ anime.)**

**Elsewhere inside the Red Light district of Konoha.**

A black cat trotted down the street and scratched at the door of a shop and it was opened revealing a man with a green and white striped bucket hat, he smirked and said nonchalantly "I bet you're happy I can make mod-souls for cats." Earning him several scratches on the face, but he shrugged it off as if nothing happened and asked "So how did your test go?"

The cat replied in a husky voice "Like you said, his potential is, in every term of the word, limitless. For example, he managed to catch me, even in this form that is no easy feat." The man popped out a fan and said "Told you that you should, trust my nose for talent better." The cat scoffed and replied "Fine, I'll give you that much, but do you really think it would be a good idea to get him involved? He still has a chance of staying out of this."

The blonde-haired man's face turned serious as he said "I'm afraid, that's not possible since he took an interest, in the boy's unusual levels of riatsu." The cat nodded solemnly and said "Okay, but when do we start?"

The reply she got was "Soon."

**At Ichiraku ramen**

[ACHOO] the blonde sneezed for the seventeenth time while the redhead next to him said "Are you sure you are okay? Maybe you should visit the hospital." The blonde shook his head shouting "HELL NO! THE LAST TIME I WENT, THEY TRIED TO CUT ME OPEN WITH A F***ING CHAINSAW!"

Erza sweat-dropped and thought _'Wow, if that happened to me I'd be scared of hospitals too.'_ She shrugged it off and continued their conversation where they left off about her childhood and the time she spent with her childhood friend Jellal.

The blonde asked "So how, close were you to this Jellal guy?" she answered "Inseparable, at first I used to have a small crush on him, but we just stayed friends." The blonde nodded and said "I'm sorry that, he's gone, but if you ever need me I'll be there for you." She smiled and murmured a 'thank you' before finishing her ramen.

Unknown to them, inside of the blondes mindscape a pair of silver eyes snapped open and a feminine voice said **"Soon he will know my name, and bring oblivion to the darkness of the world."** With those words the mindscape changed to an exact look alike of Konoha.

End Chapter Eight.

**A/N Hope you like this chapter. I heard from somewhere that a bunch of critics hosting a forum called: Author's Unite or something like that reporting stories they don't like until it is deleted, I view that as unfair and if you dicks don't like a story, other people do, so shut up. Please review and no flaming or I'll send you something so creepy and frightening that it'll send running out of your home and screaming into the night, and that thing is: an Orochimaru sex doll [shudder]. Don't forget to check out the stories of Naruto6023 and Kyuubigoku, and I also nearly forgot don't forget to check out my new story Freezing: Mockingjay. Later Gators!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu619, credit for various suggestions goes to Ccebling.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece etc.**

**Chapter 9: What is your name?**

"GOOOOD MORNING!" a voice shouted and Naruto saw a beige blur coming at him so he jumped out of bed to avoid the dive bomb, when it hit the bed shattered and revealed Anko with a stick of dango in her mouth, making the blonde shout "WHAT THE HELL SENSEI? YOU OWE ME A NEW BED!"

She just laughed and said "That was to test your awareness in case the enemy tries to attack you in your sleep." The whiskered teen shouted "THE ENEMY WOULD QUIETLY SLIT YOUR THROAT NOT SHOUT 'GOOD MORNING' YA, FOOL, YA FOOL!"

**In Kumo**

A man with oval glasses rapped "Oh, yeah, some fool appreciates the Ballad of Enka, now gotta send him to rappin' school, wheee!"

**Back in Konoha**

Anko just rubbed the back of her head saying "Yeah good, point Gaki. Sorry about the bed, luckily I've got a spare you can have, I was planning on using my guest room as a storage anyway." He sighed and nodded and then found himself in a head lock with his captor saying "By the way, did you just call me a fool?"

He sweated and knew that she was about to inflict a woman's divine justice until she let go and said "Relax Gaki, I was just messing with you, I kind of deserved it anyway, considering I often jump the gun." He sighed in relief and said "Why'd you come here anyway?"

She smirked and said "What? I can't visit my student?" he didn't know how to respond to this one and just sighed dejectedly until she said "Kushina-sama thought it would be a good idea for me to get to know you and the others, so I figured I'd visit you first; now c'mon I'll treat you to dango as an apology for breaking your bed."

He nodded and was nearly dragged to a dango shop and heard a lot of people mumbling thing about the demon brat controlling the snake whore, but were ignored while the two sat in a booth and ate some dango, until the Snake Mistress said "Okay then Gaki, we'll ask each other three questions, and we have to answer them without lying or holding anything back."

The blonde pulled out a coin and flipped it saying "Call it." He caught it and then Anko called tails, the blonde jinchuuriki opened his hand revealing it to be heads he smirked and spoke saying "I'll ask first, question one: what is that mark on your neck?"

She tensed up and unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck saying "The Curse Mark, is a mark that comes from Orochimaru. From what I know about it, it reacts to dark emotions such as anger or frustration, it taints the chakra coils and sometimes activates on its own while in a fight, while it makes you stronger, there's a price, using it can reduce your life span or make you more submissive to Orochimaru's orders, even getting one is dangerous because the success rate is one out of ten, and I was that one. After I got it he offered me to be his tool, but I refused, and ever since then I've been an outcast because the damned civilians believe I'm still working for him."

The blonde Genin understood what it was like to be an outcast and then asked "How do you get rid of that mark?" she raised an eyebrow and said "Not even the best sealing master in Konoha has managed to get rid of the Curse mark, I think the only way to do it is to either die, which I have no intention of doing, or kill Orochimaru."

The blonde grinned and said "Then I'll kick his ass." She laughed and said "A Genin kicking a Sannin's ass? If you do that, then I'll marry you Gaki!" he put his hand out and she shook it saying "It's a bet. Now you have only one question left."

He nodded and asked "How'd Kushi-chan become your 'sister'?" the dango fanatic raised an eyebrow at him calling her Kushi-chan and not Kaa-san but shrugged and answered "After I got the mark, she often visited me and brought me dango and ramen, so I wouldn't have to eat any of that poison called 'hospital food'. She also protected me from the bigots that wanted my execution for being a 'risk to village security'. Personally I think Kushina-sama should've been Hokage from the start instead of the Yondaime, he was a good one, clever too, but was too easy-going. Kushina-sama is kind and just, she won't take any shit and will dispense righteous fury on her enemies with an iron fist."

The blonde chuckled and said "True; your turn." She nodded and asked "Okay first one: How the hell did you get a bounty that high?" he replied "Well, I killed Zabuza Momochi and that corrupt Daimyo of Snow by name of Doto." Her jaw dropped and she had a 'WTF' look and said "You killed a Daimyo? And a Jonin level missing nin?"

He smirked and replied "Yes and yes, by the way you ran out of questions." She tilted her head and said "I only asked one." Naruto laughed and said "Wrong. You asked if I killed a Daimyo and then a Jonin missing nin, and I answered them." [BANG] Anko's head hit the table while she cursed herself for that damned loophole and growled out "You're damn lucky that I have a soft spot for pariahs."

The whiskered Genin chuckled and said "Sorry Sensei, but three questions was the agreement, and as a bonus I'll treat you to dango sometime." Her features softened a bit and said "You better, or I'll castrate you and then feed you to my snakes." He gulped and had a face that said 'understood'

She was about to tease him until an obviously drunk Genin walked up and said "Hey, it's the snake bitch, how about you come with me, so I can 'prove your innocence'?" she glared at him until Naruto grabbed the drunk's arm pulled it behind the man's back and then slammed his face into the bar saying "One of the things I can't stand is a woman being insulted, especially a beautiful one."

Anko blushed a bit and smirked when she saw the blonde drowning the drunkard in a barrel of sake and took note of trying to use that as a form of torture. After that the two went towards the forest of death where the rest of the team was waiting, Anko stepped forward saying "Okay, this will be a five day survival test, each of you will be let inside the forest from different gates, and your goal is simple: survive. Survive against the wildlife, each other, and us your sensei's. If one of you encounters one another you have to fight each other, the loser is kicked out of the forest. As for us, we will be hunting you down attempting to drag you out."

The straw hat wearing blonde smirked and exclaimed "A no holds barred survival battle royale? AWESOME!" the Snake Mistress smirked and nodded saying "That's the basic idea, now pick a gate so we can get started, and one more thing, we'll give you a three hour head start, so use that time wisely to either get as far from us as possible or find a good campsite."

They nodded and quickly went to their selected gates while one of them thought _'I'll find you dope, and then beat you to prove that I'm the one who should be in the spotlight and glory.'_

A few hours later, the blonde was resting in front of a small lake and asked his tenants "This looks like a good place to set up camp, what do you think?" his response was silence and asked again "Girls? Are you sleeping again?" there was no response so he went with his gut instinct and decided to set up camp, since the clearing had water an abundance of food, and plenty of good places to set up traps.

After a few minutes of setting up some traps consisting of trip wires and explosive tags he decided to take a nap.

**Outside Naruto's camp**

A black figure with a white mask made of bone smirked and said **"Hungryy, I smell some yummy riatsu inside that kiiid."** It approached slowly and unknowingly tripped some of the wires that were actually attached to the blonde's fingers alerting him to the intruder, and then said intruder shouted **"FOOOOD"**

The blonde slipped off the wires on his fingers and jumped away from the monster, on closer inspection it had six arms that had blades on the wrists, it stood at probably six or seven feet and it had a white bone mask with a large hole where an eye should be, it grinned and said **"Your riatsu smells delicious, I look forward to eating it."** The blonde quirked up an eyebrow and said "Anko-sensei, never told me this place had a Chupakabra." **(A/N look up on Wikipedia for more info) **The creature face-vaulted and shouted **"I'M NOT A CHUPA-WHATEVER, I'M A F***ING HOLLOW!"**

The blonde grew curious and asked "What's a hollow?" his only answer was what sounded like a battle cry as the monster charge him at high speeds, the blonde barely dodged in time and pulled out a kunai and threw it at his attacker who simply shrugged it off, and charged again this time cutting the blonde open, Naruto saw black and his vision was fading while he thought _'Damn it, this guy is stronger and faster than three Zabuza's put together, how can I beat this guy?'_

He barely saw the mantis like creature charge, but this time it appeared to be slowing down, until it finally froze in mid-attack, and then a woman dressed in a black cloak approached saying **"Interesting, you are against a powerful adversary, who is far beyond your skill, yet you still wish to win. You are intriguing, Naruto Uzumaki."**

The blonde's vision cleared some and he saw a woman**, **who had the face that showed the regal beauty of someone that could be called a goddess, and the ferocity of a seasoned warrior, her hair was as black as coal, but her eyes glowed silver and had a bit of sadness in them, there was a scar across the bridge of her nose and there were two more scars on her chin in an X shape and there was a brand on her forehead that resembled a whirlpool, from what he could see from her body her legs went on forever, and she had to be an E-cup, finally her clothes were black combat boots and her cloak was black with an orange tint to it and if he looked close enough he saw orange embers escaping from the bottom of her cloak as it swayed in the wind.

She then said **"Tell me, do you want to live or win?"** he narrowed his eyes and replied "Who cares about living if I don't have the strength to protect my friends and bring peace? I WANT TO WIN!" she nodded and snapped her fingers, the world around them shattered and revealed the two standing on top of the Hokage Tower, he looked around and noticed that there weren't any people and asked "How are we in Konoha, where is everyone?" she answered **"This is and isn't Konoha. This is another part of your mindscape where I have been living since you unknowingly created me. In case you are wondering Juubi-san and Kyuubi-san are elsewhere watching us and I requested that they stay out of this fight."**

He nodded and then he asked "What's your name anyway?" she said **"Uzu*****"** he tilted his head and said "Uzu? I didn't get the rest, could you repeat that?" She quirked up an eyebrow and said with a smirk **"You heard a piece of my name? That is a good first step, but not enough to beat your opponent outside."**

The blonde shrugged and then she said **"I'm what's known as a Zanpakuto, a weapon of the Shinigami, which is unique to each owner because we are pieces of our owners very soul, once you learn my name you can call on my power but first you must pass my test."** Naruto was in awe and asked "You mean I'm a Shinigami?" she seemed to be looking for an answer for a few moments and then said **"Partly, you are many things, Naruto and a Shinigami is one of them, but enough talk, we must begin the test."**

He nodded and was tossed a plain katana, he held it at the ready and was met by a swift charge, their blades locked and then she sent a vicious kick to his head sending him through a building, and then performed a simple slash causing one side of the village to seemingly slide upward, the straw hat wearing blonde managed to escape from the slash but his neck found itself in the grip of the woman in black

She had a disappointed look and asked **"What's wrong? Why can't you defend yourself? Is it because you are too weak? What happened to bringing peace to the world?"** her response was the blonde slamming his forehead to her face making her fall back and stumble a bit, she smirked and said **"That's what I was looking for."**

She sliced horizontally, making the blonde dive to the ground and saw several buildings cut clean in half and thought _'F***! She's so strong that just one slice from that sword could kill me. She's got to have some kind of weakness.'_ She attempted to stab the blonde side-stepped and then he swinged his katana in an attempt to take off her head, but was stopped when she changed into an eight year old Hinata that said **"T-t-thank y-you for s-stopping t-those bullies N-Naruto-kun."** He blinked and then was punched in the face.

She jumped and sliced downward, he rolled to his left and then behind her before, attempting to slice again, but was stopped again by the silver-eyed woman transforming into Teuchi Ichiraku who said **"Hey kid, first one's on the house."** The blonde blinked again and his chest was cut by the blade the woman held and thought _'Damn! Every time I attack her she transforms into… my… friends…now I get it.'_

The woman attempted to horizontally slice again, but her hand was kicked by the blonde's left foot, making her swing go off course and then the blonde sliced downward again, and the woman transformed into Kushina who said **"I'm sorry for my mistake, I hope you can forgive me."** But his attack didn't stop and then it hit it's mark causing a splash of blood, causing the transformation to dispel revealing a smiling black haired woman who said** "You figured it out, huh? You are correct, there are times when even your own friends can be enemies, and that people will use what you hold dear against you, but you must not let them go or you will lose everything, now move forward, unleash your power and become a harbinger of peace, by shouting my name."**

He nodded and said "Can you tell me something about yourself?" her eyes widened and a light blush appeared and she replied **"Yes, I enjoy sunlight and I despise the rain; you see in here, when you are happy the sun shines brightly, when you are sad it rains, and when you are unsure or have doubts, it is cloudy, and I swear, so long as I am here I will help you in any way possible to prevent the rain from coming."**

**(Play Bleach Ost: Number one.)**

He nodded and then a bright light enveloped him and then he spotted the mantis like creature from earlier and said as the shape of a sword came into existence "Reduce everything to nothing, and bring oblivion to all, UZUGETSU!"

A pillar of white energy created a sonic boom causing the surrounding trees to be torn from the ground while a crater appeared underneath him, the masked creature thought _**'What kind of f***ing riatsu is this? ITS EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN A VASTO LORDE'**_ the blonde looked up and sent the energy to the blade and sliced saying **"Uzu Tensho."** A black wave of energy with an orange outline cut the masked creature and caused several trees to fall over, and it spit blood before charging, and sent one of it's wrist blades at the blonde's throat but was stopped by the blade

Naruto had an impassive look and simply said "Begone." Slicing vertically and creating another splash of blood, the creature jumped back and snapped its fingers creating something that resembled a black hole and said **"I'll get you for this, don't think its over, you piece of shit."** It stepped inside the black hole and disappeared without a trace.

**(End music)**

The blonde looked at his Zanpakuto, it was a silver katana with a small glow to it, the guard resembled a swastika and the handle's grip was black, there was a blue jewel on the pommel with an orange kanji that read 'Oblivion'

He smirked and then his entire team appeared with Anko saying "What the f***ing hell happened here? Did a mother f***ing bomb go off?" the blonde shook his head and then Yamato spoke up saying "Naruto, you're bleeding." The straw hat wearing blonde smirked and said "I think I'll need some help." And then collapsed

A few minutes later the blonde woke up and noticed he was covered in bandages and then heard someone say "Damn it, stop putting that stuff on me!" a feminine voice said "Stop being a baby, Sasgay, it doesn't hurt that bad."

The blondes vision cleared and he saw Haku putting some ointment on Sasuke's hands that appeared to be burned and he heard his tailed friends say **"You're awake? Good."** The blonde coughed a little and said "Yeah, what the hell just happened?" the Kyuubi replied **"After you beat that thing, you fell unconscious, and we're sorry that we didn't help you sooner, but Uzugetsu-san said that she would make you even stronger."**

He stretched his arms and rolled them around a few times to loosen them up and said "It's fine, could you two please finish healing me and afterwards get to know your new 'neighbor'?" the Juubi replied **"Of course, Naruto-kun, please don't push yourself too hard until we are done."** He mentally nodded and then found his throat in Sasuke's grip, and the gay avenger said "I don't know what happened, and I don't care; what I do know is that sword had something to do with this and I want it, but every time I touch it, it burns me and even the Snake Whore tried to pick it up, but said it was too heavy; so I want you to tell me why that sword won't accept me as its master, and then give it to me."

He was pulled back by Kakashi who said "Shut up already, and let him catch his breath before answering." The gay Genin shrugged him off and grunted in frustration, Naruto got up and said "That sword is a special weapon, that accepts only one master at a time that is worthy, the sword itself is sentient like the blades of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, from what I can tell if she doesn't like you, you get burned, and if she doesn't burn you, she becomes too heavy for you to lift."

The three Jonin and the female members, Erza, Mizore, Moka, and Haku, knew he was holding something back, but let it slide, unfortunately the gay Uchiha wasn't done and said "Why, would it accept you and not me? I'm an Uchiha! I should have that sword and not some clanless piece of shit like you, who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag."

No one payed any attention to his rant while Naruto asked Mizore "So, Yuki-hime, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime?" she pressed her fingers together and nodded with a blush on her face, until Sasuke shouted "LISTEN TO ME, WHEN I'M TALKING!" they looked at him for a second and then said simultaneously "You said something?" he face-vaulted and fumed and then decided to try stealing the sword later, only this time using the gloves that a blacksmith would use to avoid being burned. **(A/N I don't think that will work, huh, Kid?) (kb619: 10 bucks says he still gets burned.)**

Anko stepped up and said "Well, our five day exercise is now on stand-by until whiskers is feeling up to snuff again. So use that time to train, in your own ways go have some dates or whatever." They nodded while Haku volunteered to take him home, and said "Naruto-kun, you said your sword was sentient, right? Could please ask her to let me carry her for you?"

The blonde nodded and sent the request to his Zanpakuto spirit who said **"Yes."** The blonde motioned that it was okay and then when the ice user lifted the katana she said "It's so light, there almost no weight at all."

The blonde nodded while she put his arm over her shoulder and said "Yeah, and by the way she doesn't like to be referred to as a thing" the raven haired girl muttered a 'sorry' and then the blonde said "She forgives you." The ice user nodded and then went to Konoha.

After about an hour they were near the Namikaze mansion, where the blonde started living when Kushina became declared as the Godaime Hokage and during the public coronation she revealed his lineage.

They were about to head inside the gates when "NARUTO-KUN!" they turned and spotted a girl with platinum blonde, and blonde waved and said "Hey there, Ino-chan, I haven't seen you since the academy test." She nodded and then said "Yeah, I've been looking all over for you, so tell me, what happened to you and who's that girl you are with?"

Haku said "My name is Haku Momoshi, and it's a pleasure to meet you, as for Naruto-kun, this is the result of a training accident gone horribly wrong." Ino nodded and said "I see, anyway, I'm Ino Yamanaka." The ice user nodded and left after the whiskered teen said he could make it the rest of the way, Naruto then asked "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

The blonde girl blushed and said "I was wondering, if you would go on a date with me, Naruto-kun." His face became serious when he said "Before that, I want to let you know that I'm under the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) and therefore I'm supposed to take multiple wives, so do you really want to date me, when you know that you need to share me?"

She blushed and thought it over for a minute and said "Thank you, for the warning Naruto-kun, but I still want to date you and give us a chance, and I'll do my best to get along with my 'sisters'." He nodded and then said "That's good to hear, what about you Hinata-chan?" Ino tilted her head in confusion until she heard a small 'eep'

And from the shadows came Hinata with an enormous blush and pressing her fingers together, the blonde boy smirked, and then the Hyuuga bowed and said while clearly forcing herself not to stutter "I'm sorry, for following you Naruto-kun, I was just concerned about you, when I saw how injured you were, and then I heard about you talking about the CRA and thought for a moment, so I decided to share you too Naruto-kun."

He smile and patted her shoulder saying "It's fine Hinata-chan, well if you two are going to be my girlfriends, then you need to get stronger, because I only accept strong, beautiful, and kind-hearted girls, and I have the perfect sensei to whip you into shape." He grinned evilly on the last part making the girls sweat bullets.

After that he bid them goodbye and went inside the Namikaze mansion to rest, unknown to him a man with a green striped bucket and a fan said to himself "Yoruichi-san is not going to believe that he has unlocked his Zanpakuto, by himself, hell, I'm having a hard time believing it." He walked off while another watcher was sitting on a rooftop, a black haired girl with glowing pink eyes said to herself "A most unexpected development, I must inform Master of this at once." And then disappeared without a trace.

End Chapter Nine.

**A/N Okay, as I've already said, despite the alleged witch hunt, I say to hell with it, while I continue to write stories, stories that will eventually have lemons, if I'm banned then I'll be at Yourfanfiction. Don't forget to review and no flaming, or I'll send Gai and Rock Lee to your front doorstep doing the Sunset Genjutsu while singing Christmas Carols [shudders]. Later Gators.**

**Kb619: I'm way ahead of you, Scar. I already posted my profile on Adultfanfiction and Yourfanfiction so in case I get banned, I'm on two different sites.**


End file.
